Secretos
by NightWishes27
Summary: Universo Alterno, no tiene Summary por que soy la peor del mundo en eso. Pero si ponen la página no se arrepentirán (espero) XD Sasuino Narusaku SakuIno (amistad)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno les tengo unas advertencias de este Fic, es un UA (universo alterno) y habrá un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste, tal vez no empiece tan bueno pero les aseguró que en los siguientes capítulos habrá cosas mejores, bueno, aquí esta el Fic.

* * *

En la ciudad de Konoha

En cierta casa de Uzumaki se escuchaba que se decía

- ¿por qué tengo que ayudarte con tu prima? Ya esta muy grande como para que la cuiden - dijo el Uchiha de mala gana.

- lo se, pero mamá dijo que tenía que cuidar la, que por que es familia y esas cosas - le dijo bufando.

- ¿y por que te tengo que ayudar? - le pregunto sin ánimo

- vamos Sasuke ayúdame, que la verdad no me gusta estar mucho con ella - le dijo Naruto discretamente para que Karin no se enfadara.

- no voy - le dijo fríamente y se iba alejando, cuando al Rubio se le ocurrió ir enfrente de el y empezar a rogar.

- por favor Sasuke, sólo este favor - le suplicó de broma.

- te vez patético haciendo eso - le respondió el fríamente.

- por favor, por favor, por favor -

- olvídalo Uzumaki - le dijo elevando un poco la voz.

- oh, vamos, no será tan malo - le pidió nuevamente el Rubio.

- esta bien, pero me debes una, y muy grande - accedió Sasuke.

- bien chicos, necesito que me lleven al departamento de Konan ahora - les exigió la pelirroja.

- Okay Karin, vamos - le contesto Naruto saliendo de casa y subiendo a su carro.

En el coche todo iba silencioso, hasta que Karin empezó a hablar:

- sabes Sasuke, me gusta esto - le dijo la pelirroja mirando a Sasuke, que estaba en el asiento trasero.

El joven de pelo azabache simplemente soltó un "Hn" y entonces no se volvió a hablar más.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, Naruto se estacionó, y los tres se bajaron.

- bueno, ustedes se quedan aquí Okay, no tardare mucho - le dijo Karin a los dos antes de que entrarán al edificio.

- de acuerdo Karin, pero esta vez de verdad no te tardes, no vayas a hacer lo mismo de la otra vez - le dijo el Uzumaki y ella rodó los ojos y entro

Mientras ellos caminaban mientras esperaban y vieron pasar a dos hermosas chicas, una de pelo rosado y otra rubia, que venían vestidas similares, a los dos se les hacían un poco familiares, la rubia traía una playera negra de Nirvana, que le llegaba a la mitas de su abdomen, después una minifalda con unas medias de rejilla y unos converse negros de bota, y unas rejillas en los brazos, y la pelirosada traía una playera casi igual que la de su amiga, pero color morado fuerte de Awolnation, unos shorts que le llegaba un poco a la mitad del muslo y unas botas de combate color café.

Los dos chicos las miraron unos segundos hasta que la pelirroja regreso agarrándolos por sorpresa.

(Mientras tanto con las chicas)

- Oigan vengan - grito un Rubio (como color trigo)

Al escuchar eso, la rubia y la pelirroja empezaron a correr muy rápido, cuando vieron un edificio empezaron a subir por la salida de emergencia.

Las dos se ayudaron para subir hasta arriba antes de que alguien las viera.

- vamos Sakura, que Shikamaru y Sai nos están esperando - dijo Ino agarrando se de un pasamanos en el edificio junto a Sakura, a lo que ella asintió.

Poco a poco iban bajando, y se pusieron de acuerdo, e Ino empezó a bajar más que Sakura para ayudarla a bajar de en una parte más alta, la rubia salto hacia una pequeña ranura, donde se paró firmemente y puso sus manos juntas para que Sakura ponga su pie.

- con cuidado Sakura - le dijo ya que su pie lo estaba poniendo en su cara - !SAKURA ME ESTAS PISANDO LA CARA! - le grito la ojiazul enojada.

- lo siento - respondió Sakura.

Cuando ya puso su primer pie, iba bien, Pero por error al poner el siguiente le llego a pisar la cara y movió su otro pie pegándole por error en el estómago, lo que hizo que la rubia perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

- !Ino! - grito la pelirosada asustada, y rápidamente subió los pies y se agarro bien, y con una mano, agarro de la escalera que parecia pasamanos que estaba algo apartado de ella en el mismo edificio, y muy apenas se llego a agarrar, y se paro bien, y cuando ya estaba bien parada en las escaleras, bajo lo mas rapido que pudo para ver si su amiga estaba bien.

(Mientras con Naruto, Sasuke y Karin)

Sin saber como, una rubia cayo de algún lugar, cayendo sobre el joven de pelo azabache, y los dos escucharon un grito que decía

"!SASUKE-KUN" rápido la chica se paró.

- lo lamento mucho - dijo ella y le extendió la mano Sasuke para ayudarlo a pararse, pero el la negó, tardo un poco en poder sentarse ya que le había dolido ese "pequeño" accidente.

- anda dame la mano que no muerdo - le dijo Ino, y el la miro con disgusto, entonces ella sin preguntarle le agarro la mano y lo paro de pies rápidamente, ya que tenía bastante fuerza en los brazos (y como no, ya que siempre estaba trepando por los pasamanos de los edificios) y Karin miro a Ino con enojo.

- pude haberme parado sólo - le dijo el enojado.

- si, pero hubieras tardado años para eso - respondió la joven soltando una risita.

- si tu no hubieras caído en mi en primer lugar esto no hubiera pasado - argumento el.

- lo siento por eso, no era mi intensión - se disculpo la joven.

Y entonces llego Sakura y al verla bien la abrazo.

- que susto me diste - le dijo ella en el abrazo - lo siento mucho - dijo con un tono más tranquilo que al principio.

- esta bien - le respondió ella y se separó del abrazo.

- bueno, mejor nos vamos - dijo la Haruno.

- si claro, vayan a molestar a otra persona - les dijo la pelirroja desde atrás

Entonces ella lo miro y le frunció el ceño, ella estaba a punto de argumentar cuando llego Shikamaru y Sai llegaron.

- Ino, Sakura las estábamos buscando - dijo el chico de la coleta viendo a las personas de atrás.

- ¿dónde estabas? - dijo Sai mirándola a ella.

- cayendo en mi - murmuro el Azabache desde atrás.

- ya te dije que lo siento - le dijo la rubia.

- definitivamente lo hiciste a propósito - dijo la pelirroja mirándola con recelo.

- ¿y tu que? - le dijo Ino al ver que ella se unió así como así.

- acaso estas loca, tu te aventaste hacia el apropósito- le dijo cada vez más enojada.

- ¿acaso crees que me aventaría a ese tipo? Por dos cosas, primero por que ¿tu qué sabes? Y segunda, el no tiene el honor de haberme tocado - le dijo la ojiazul de broma al último guiñando le un ojo.

- oye tu, el no es un sólo un tipo, tu si, el es elegante, es astuto y tu pareces simplemente una callejera - le dijo nuevamente ella.

- ¿y por que te metes tu? ni siquiera es tu problema- dijo ella, ya enojada.

- es mi problema, y me enoja cuando una tipa cualquiera como tu le cae encima - le dijo Karin.

- por que no te callas, te ves como una fácil que esta siguiendo a un chico como perro sin dueño - le dijo Ino, lo que Karin se enojara ha más no poder.

- oh, !COMO ME LLAMASTE! Ya te viste tu, mira lo que llevas, una playera que muy apenas y te llega a la mitad de tu abdomen, una mini falda y unos converse, pareces una prostituta - le dijo ella irradiando ira.

- eso fue todo - le dijo y se le aventó, golpeándole la cara, los Cuatro chicos y Sakura intentaron separarlas, pero Naruto quedo rasguñado por Ino más de una vez.

Finalmente Karin llego a pararse, y llego a patear a Ino en el costado, lo que hizo enojar mucho más a la rubia, la pelirroja lanzaba muchos golpes, más sin embargo ella los esquivaba fácilmente.

Finalmente Ino se harto de no poder irse y golpeo a Karin en la cara tan duro, que ella cayó nuevamente y mientras ella se paraba de poco a poco le dio tiempo a Ino de agarrar la mano de Sai y Sakura y se hecho a correr, y cuando ella ya estaba estable los siguió.

Naruto y Sasuke la siguieron ya que tenían que cuidar la, o lo que sea.

Los cuatro chicos que llevaban la delantera corrían muy rápido, pero Naruto. Estaba apunto de alcanzarlos cuando los cuatro empezaron a subir por una escalera de incendios de un edificio, eso nos lo detuvo, Sasuke estaba a punto de de tocarle el hombro a Ino cuando a ella se le ocurrio irse a el pasamanos de la escalera y pararse en el tuvo con gran equilibrio, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se saltó hacia un balcón del edificio que estaba casi pegado, entonces Shikamaru, Sakura y Sai hicieron lo mismo, y corrieron para que nadie los viera hay, pero antes Ino les hizo la Seña de losers L.

- que le pasa a esa chica - rezongo Karin con enojo.

- viste como brincaron, Wow - dijo el Rubio un poco impresionado por lo que habían hecho - esas chicas saben huir, y la rubina sabe rasguñar bien - le dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla por el rasguño por parte de la rubia.

- yo pienso que están locos - dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- bueno, mejor vamos por Karin - contesto Naruto y el Uchiha se limitó a sólo asentir

(En la tarde, en la casa de Los Uzumaki)

- hay, Naruto, estoy abutting, llévame a algún lugar, !COMO EL CLUB A DONDE HAN IDO! - exclamo la pelirroja aburrida.

- pero no creo que te gusté Karin, y sólo hemos ido una vez - le contesto su primo y ella puso cara.

- ¿y por que dices que no me gustaría? - pregunto Karin.

- bueno, primero, hay mucha gente, segundo, no es del todo limpio, y aparte con la chica que te peleaste (soltó una risa ante el recuerdo) a tocado con su banda hay antes - le dijo Naruto y ella se sorprendió.

- ósea que ustedes conocen a la chica que me golpeo? - pregunto con enojo.

- conocer conocer no, ella es amable pero nunca esta mucho con la gente, así que cuando la vi se me hizo conocida, pero no me acordaba que era...(pensando)... Ino - dijo triunfante el Uzumaki por acordarse de su nombre.

- ugh, no me importa, quiero ir - les ordeño ella y los dos negaron con la cabeza.

- vamos, si no me llevan le diría a mi tía que te escapaste dos veces de casa en la noche - amenazo la pelirroja, y Naruto estaba apunto de decir que no le importaba cuando lo pensó bien.

- esta bien, esta bien, el poder de la información es muy poderosa - dijo el rendido por la amenaza.

En el camino iba todo tranquilo, Sasuke se había decidido a ir ya que no tenía nada mas que hacer, cuando entraron al lugar vieron ha los mismos jóvenes que habían visto en la calle, pero esta vez las chicas traían una ropa diferente, Ino traía unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera rota de la parte baja y sin mangas de color roja con rayas negras, unas rejillas en los brazos, y su pelo lo traía igual que la otra vez, le tapaba la mitad de la cara, y esta ves en lugar de converse traía unas botas como las de Sakura pero ella de color negro, y Sakura traía unos jeans color azul fuerte, una playera de manga corta con un corazón roto y las mismas botas de la otra vez.

Al verlas hay caminar ellos las miraron nuevamente caminar entre la multitud de gente que había en el lugar

- muy bien señoras y señores, es hora de traer a nuestra banda, demos le un aplauso a nada más y nada menos que !ONLY DARE! - presento un joven emocionado.

Entonces todos empezaron a aplaudir y vieron que un chico alto de pelo castaño un poco largo, a otro chico más y después vieron a Ino y Sakura subir con ellos, y Sakura se fue a la batería e Ino agarro una guitarra.

- bien todos, hoy vamos a tocar Face Down, una canción original (realmente no lo es, es de The Red Jumpsuits Apparatus, pero en esta historia es de ellos) y espero que les gusté - dijo el y empezó la Canción

"Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my head. Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down."

- !WOOOOOW! - grito alguien el público lejos, lejos.

Mientras unas personas bailaban un poco raro, y a lo lejos en la parte del bar estaban sentados tres chicos viendo.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now-she falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."

- vaya, tocan bien - le dijo Naruto a la pelirroja que simplemente miro a otro lado, definitivamente seguía enojada por la pelea.

- si, no son malos - dijo el Uchiha viendo a la rubia.

- hay podrían ser mejore, esa chica de la guitarra podría tocar mejor - le dijo enojada.

- vamos Karin, no puedes negar que es buena - le dijo ella y entonces opto por ignorarlo.

Cuando acabó la canción todos aplaudieron, y muchos los felicitaban.

- !CUALQUIERA PODRÍA TOCAR MEJOR LA GUITARRA QUE ESA TIPA! - le grito Karin a la rubia.

- !VETE AL DIBLO! - le grito ella y todos rieron, hasta Sasuke soltó una risita, lo que hizo que ella se enfadara más.

El grupo se bajó y Sakura e Ino fueron a la parte del bar, donde se encontraron con los tres, pero ellas los ignoraron.

- fue divertido - dijo Sakura mirando a Ino.

- si, lo hiciste genial - le dijo la ojiazul, y su mejor amiga sonrió nuevamente.

- tu también tocaste genial - le dijo y ella simplemente le dio una una sonrisa a la mitad.

- ¿quieres ir a bailar?

- si claro - le dijo.

Las dos se fueron a la pista de baile mientras la canción de Ur so Gay' de Katy Perry estaba (no me gusta la letra, pero tiene un buen ritmo)

"No you don't even like, No you don't even like"

Y mientras ellos estaban aún hay vieron a Ino y a Sakura moviendo las caderas sensualmente con la música, y los dos veían a las jóvenes absortos a las chicas.

- hay vaya, ya dejen de babear - le dijo Karin a los chicos que las miraban todo el tiempo.

Después de ya un rato, las chicas se fueron.

Al rato ellos también, Karin estaba molesta por que Ino le dijo que se fuera al diablo, pero los dos jóvenes estaban bien, pero al menos Sasuke no se podía sacar de la cabeza a la rubia, pensando como no se andaba con rodeos, y sentía algo lo decía.

* * *

Bueno el fin, lo se horrible, pero bueno, y para los que le gusta Karin lo siento, pero pondré razones de verdad, y bueno, espero que no estuviera tan malo, y si les gusto pongan su review por favor :)


	2. Encuentros

hola, lamento por tardar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y luego estoy entre escribir y leer y Luego no se, lo siento, tal vez este capítulo no se el mejor, pero haber que les parece :)

* * *

En el camino a la escuela más conocida de Konoha, iban caminando las dos jóvenes, una rubia y una pelirrosada.

- ¿dónde estará la clase de química? - pregunto Sakura a su amiga.

- seguramente yo lo voy a saber ¿verdad? - le dijo rodando los ojos.

- ¿y si preguntamos? - le contesto su amiga sin saber que más hacer.

- ¿y que esperas Sakura? - le dijo Ino sin más.

- Okay - le dijo su amiga mientras las dos camino hacia un Rubio que estaba de espaldas.

- disculpe, sabe donde esta el salón de química - pregunto con una sonrisa la Haruno que se desvaneció cuando volteó a verla.

- oye, oye yo las conozco - dijo el Rubio.

- oh si, tu eres el que conoce a esa chica que se peleó con Ino - le dijo con una cara sin emociones.

- oh si, sobre eso, lo lamento mucho, mi prima es algo...- intento decir el Uzumaki.

- es algo, grosera, molesta, y que se mete en lo que no debe, si, siento que sea tu prima - dijo Ino poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- bueno, me podrías decir donde esta el salón de química? - le pregunto de nuevo.

- si claro es ... - iba a decir hasta que fue nuevamente interrumpido.

- Naruto - dijo su amigo de pelo azabache.

- oh espera, tu tienes química ahora, por que no llevas a... - dijo y señalo a la pelirrosada para que le dijera su nombre.

- yo soy Sakura y ella es Ino - le contesto ella.

- oh mucho gusto, el es Sasuke y yo soy Naruto - se presentó Naruto, y también a su amigo.

- a lo que te iba a decir ¿por qué no van contigo? Quiero decir, tienes que ir a química - le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa, y el sólo se limite a asentir.

- gracias Sasuke - contesto Sakura.

- si, claro - dijo el sin mirarlas.

- Ino, que emocionante, escuela, es bueno no crees? - le pregunto la Haruno con una sonrisa a su amiga.

- si no esta mal - dijo ella no muy convencida, a los que Sasuke la miro.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tengo un mono en mi cara o que?- le pregunto la rubia con un tono molesto cuando noto que la miro.

- no - dijo el y volteó de nuevo.

- lo lamento Sasuke, ella amaneció algo mal este día - se disculpó Sakura por su amiga.

Y el sólo asintió y miro a otro lado hasta que llegaron al salón.

- bueno aquí es - dijo el abriéndoles la puerta.

- gracias - contesto la pelirrosada e Ino sólo paso.

Sasuke se fue a sentar, y las dos jóvenes fueron al escritorio, donde les habían dicho que se quedarán.

- hola jóvenes, antes de empezar, les voy a presentar a sus nuevas compañeras, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno - dijo su profesor presentándolas.

"Por que el apellido de la rubia se me hace familiar?" Pensó Sasuke.

- oigan chicas, ahora que las veo, no pueden vestir así en esta escuela - dijo su profesor viéndolas detenidamente, y claro, Ino traían unos shorts de mezclilla a la mitad del muslos después unos medias de rejilla rotas, una playera larga y un poco pegada color negra que tenía la bandera de Inglaterra y los mismas botas de la otra vez, al igual que unas rejillas en sus brazos y en el caso de Sakura traía una playera azul que tenía una mariposa pintada como si fuera graffiti, unos shorts que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla e igualmente unos converse pero de color azul.

- ¿y por que no podemos traer esto? - pregunto Ino.

- por que en la escuela no se permiten que traigan shorts, y muchos prefieren que se traigan unos zapatos que no sean como botas - añadió el.

- ¿y por que no? Si no, no podría sacar esto - dijo Ino sacando una navaja suiza de su zapato, clavándole en el escritorio.

- ¿!¿!PERO QUE RAYOS!? - dijo el en la impresión. - ¿por qué rayos traes una navaja en tu zapato? - dijo aún sorprendido su maestro.

Entonces la Yamanaka saco su navaja y la volvió a meter en su zapato.

- por sí alguien me molesta - respondió ella agarrándose el fleco que dejo ver su cara, y le dedicó una son risita extraña, y en ese momento, Sasuke se impresiono, el ver la cara, reconoció a la chica, pero no sabía de donde.

- bueno, si no necesita nada más, me voy a sentar - dijo Ino agarrando la mano de su amiga y yéndose a sentar, y justamente había sólo dos lugares, casi en la puerta, donde Sakura se sentó antes de que Ino lo viera, y el otro espacio era donde estaba Sasuke.

- hola - dijo sin mucho ánimo y se sentó.

Y Sasuke simplemente miro a otro lado.

Después de unos minutos, su profesor les dio unas instrucciones de lo que debía hacer.

- muy bien chicos, cuando tengan algo me dicen - dijo el viendo unos papeles.

En ese momento Sasuke empezó a poner cosas en aquel frasquitos, pero Ino se aburrió y agarro su mano.

- deja de hacerlo, que esta mal, puedes hacer un leve explosión si lo pones - le advirtió la rubia, pero fue tarde por que ya había puesto un poco de esa sustancia, entonces vio que el líquido se puso de otro color, sin pensarlo más, agarro la mano de Sasuke y se tiró con el al piso, y después de eso, hubo una leve explosión hay, pero no fue tan grave.

- ¿quien hizo esto? - exclamo el enojado profesor al ver que el salón estaba todo desordenado por lo que había pasado, y en ese momento Ino y Sasuke se pararon.

- Tu, si la rubia, tu hiciste esto - le acuso.

- ¿Qué? Si yo no hice nada - respondió ella enojada.

- vamos, que se ve que te gustan los problemas, o al menos que haya sido Sasuke - dijo el con todavía mucha rabia.

Entonces ella lo miro.

- oh joven, este es su último castigo, con esto usted será suspendido - dijo el profesor yendo a un teléfono para avisar.

- no, espere, si, fui yo, lo siento, no era mi intención - dijo la rubia antes de que el profesor llegara a marcar.

En ese momento Sasuke la miro sorprendido, se había echado la culpa por el.

- en ese caso señorita, esta suspendida - le dijo el corriendo hacia ella.

- pero no puedo, tengo planes para hoy - le contesto ella frustrada.

- debió de pensar en eso antes - dijo el volteandose y escribiendo su carta de suspensión, pero cuando iba a pedirle que le dijera su nombre, llego a ver que se estaba escapando por la ventana.

- !OIGA VUELVA ACÁ! - grito el para agarrarla, pero ella ya estaba escalando arriba del edificio, lo que hizo que el no la pudiera agarra, sólo pudo ver sus ágiles movimientos para subir hasta el techo de la escuela.

- esa chica - contesto el enojado. - pueden irse todos ahora - les dijo agarrando su cabeza en frustración.

Y todos salieron de hay, y Sakura vio que Ino estaba de cabeza de viendo que ya se hubieran ido, entonces bajo y volvió a entrar.

- lista Sakura? - le pregunto ella acomodando se la ropa.

- claro, vámonos - le dijo Sakura y se fueron corriendo del lugar.

Ya fuera de la escuela fueron caminando por el sol, definitivamente su ida al trabajo sería muy larga.

(A la Semana Siguiente)

Finalmente era viernes y ya iban a tener su esperado fin de semana.

En la escuela ya no había tenido tantos problemas (tantos) y últimamente se había hecho amiga de Naruto, y bueno, había tenido un leve problema con Sasuke, pero no fue tan grave, sólo fue que estaba mojado el piso pero Ino tuvo que salir corriendo por un problema que tuvo con su maestro de historia, y al correr por el pasillo no se dio cuenta que estaba Sasuke y los dos chocaron, y hasta les cayeron los libros en sus cabezas, pero aparte de eso, no había pasado mucho.

Ya casi a las cinco que ya se tenían que ir a su trabajo, Ino que era mesera en un restaurante Italiano, y Sakura que trabaja en una pastelería.

- bueno Sakura, me voy al restaurante, que si no lo hago el señor Cinquemani se va a poner todo iracundo, y no tengo ganas de pelear con el de nuevo - le dijo Ino empezando a caminar lejos de su amiga.

- !ESPERA! - dijo corriendo hacia ella. - por sí acaso ¿traes lo Kunais? - le pregunto la pelirrosada sabiendo que su jefe podría volver a ponerle agresivo.

- no te preocupes Sakura - le dijo la ojiazul regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga, y haciendo su camino al restaurante italiano.

Cuando llego al Restaurant se fue directo a la cocina agarro una tarjeta y la deslizo en la puerta para poder entrar a la cocina y se puso su delantal encima de la ropa que traía, agarro su libreta y se fue a empezar su trabajo.

Fue directo a la mesa de un grupo de chicos que levantaron su mano para ordenar.

- hola bienvenidos a Cinquemani's soy Ino y yo tengo el placer de atenderlos hoy - dijo cortésmente. - ¿Quisieran algo de beber? - le pregunto ella viéndolos.

- hola rubiecita, quisiéramos un rato contigo - le intento "seducir" uno de ellos con pelo un poco largo color café.

- ¿pues adivina que? No se puede, o ordenas o te largas ¿tu decides? - le dijo ahora malhumorada.

- oh, tranquila, que nos vas a morder - dijo otro de ellos que traía una gorra azul fuerte.

- no los mordería, les haría algo mucho peor - le contesto ella sin dejar de mirarlos.

- vamos, tranquila chulita, que seas ten ardiente no significa que puedas ser una perra - le dijo nuevamente el chico de pelo castaño.

- bueno, tu lo quisiste - le dijo ella.

- ¿así? Y qué me harás - le pregunto parándose.

Y sin decirle más lo agarro del hombro, y apretó un músculo cerca de su cuello, y de recete cayo su cabeza en la mesa (Yey, un verso sin hacer esfuerzo)

- si te atreves a decir algo más, te pasara algo peor que a el - le dijo a su amigo.

La chica trabajo unas horas y después se fue a sentar esperando a que alguien la llamara, hasta que entonces un hombre que trabajaba en el lugar, la llamo.

- ¿qué pasa? - le pregunto ella normalmente.

- acaban de llegar tres jóvenes en la mesa doce - le dijo el amablemente.

- gracia - le contesto ella y fue para allá, pero se detuvo al ver que uno de los jóvenes en la mesa era la chica con la que se peleó en la calle.

"Por que a mi?" Pensó ella acercándose a la mesa.

- hola, bienvenido a Cinquemani's soy Ino y yo tendré el placer de atenderlos - dijo rodando los ojos, ya que cada vez que iba a atender a alguien tenía que decir eso.

- hola Ino, no sabía que trabajabas aquí - le dijo Naruto.

- si bueno, pero para mi suerte ya tengo un poco más de dinero me iré de este basurero - dijo ella con una sonrisa y el Uzumaki simplemente se río, ya que Ino siempre decía las cosas como pensaba, aunque no se había acercaba mucho a Sasuke.

- que bien,,oye,mulero te gustaría salir con nosotros? - le pregunto el.

- claro, pero dos cosas, primero, tiene que venir Sakura y luego vemos cuando, sabes tengo que trabajar y mi jefe es un enojon, así que para que jalarle los bigotes ¿así qué quieren pedir? - le pregunto ella.

- bueno, estaba viendo todavía en el menú - le dijo Sasuke.

- Okay ¿y ustedes? - le pregunto ella.

- yo quiero una Cassata - le pidió Karin.

- de acuerdo ¿quieres algo de tomar? - pregunta la rubia.

- no - contesto simplemente la pelirroja.

Después de que todos pidieron ella fue a entregarle la nota, y fue con más personas, y después de unos veinte minuto volvió con su comida.

- bien su comida - dijo poniendo los plato en la mesa, y al último el postre de Karin.

- aquí esta tu Cassata - le dijo a Karin poniendo el postre en la mesa.

- ¿qué es esto? - pregunto ella viendo el postre

- una cassata, por eso cuando la traje dije, aquí esta tu cassata - le dijo ella sin mucho ánimo

- ya lo se, pero es tan poco - le contesto enojada, claro, por el hambre.

- y a mi que me dice, por que te quejas conmigo? - le pregunto.

- no sólo eso, esto esta caliente, se supone que es un postre frío ¿que rayos te pasa? - le dijo la pelirroja parándose de su silla.

- ¿por qué no cierras tu gran boca de una vez? ¿Quieres quejarte? Ve a quejarte con el chef, yo sólo traigo la comida - le respondió ella enojada.

- ¿sabes a quien le estas hablando rubiecita? - pregunto Karin.

- si claro, con una tipa con una lengua muy floja - dijo Ino soltando una sonrisa un poco sarcástica.

- pues no, le estas hablando a una amiga de los Uchiha - dijo Karin con aires de grandeza.

- Uchiha, como el apellido de un de los propietarios mas importantes de los bancos internacionales? - pregunto confundida.

- si, el es el padre de Sasuke puedes empezar a disculparte- respondió ella. "

- oh Wow, lo siento joven, me imagino que jamás debí traerle algo tan mal hecho - dijo la rubia con un tono "de disculpa" y Karin sonrió con arrogancia,.

- seguramente quieres algo bien frío como tu corazón - dijo y le echo un vaso con hielos en el cabello.

Al haber hecho eso Naruto no pudo evitar empezar a reír, jamás nadie le había hecho a Karin.

- oh por Kami, como te atreves, señor Cinquemani, venga por favor - dijo la pelirroja rápido.

Entonces llego el señor a la mesa.

- ¿qué pasa señorita Karin? - pregunto amablemente el señor Cinquemani.

- esta chica que usted tiene como mesera me ha tirado un vaso con hielos a una amiga de los Uchiha - le respondió la Pelirroja, y al escuchar esto el jefe de Ino la volteo a ver.

- como a sido esto, Ino, estas enferma o que, no puedes hacerle esto a nuestros clientes - contesto iracundo hacia la Rubia.

- tiene razón, pero si tal vez la tal amiga de el Uchiha dejara de ser una completa idiota no le hubiera hecho eso - dijo ella y la pelirroja al escuchar que lo llamo idiota se enojo más.

- sabes que, ya me tienes harto, ven aquí - le dijo el agarrando la manga de su playera y la soltó en la cocina y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

- ¿qué rayos te pasa? No puedes hacer eso - le grito el hombre a Ino

- vamos, fue ella, me tenía harta - le contesto ella enojada.

- eres una tonta, me tienes muy enojado - le dijo de una forma agresiva.

- y usted no es una dulzura sabes? Es una pésima persona, y si me quedo es por que necesito su dinero, si no lo mandaría mucho al demonio - le dijo ella alejando se, pero el le agarro la mano y le dijo:

- como te atreves niña insolente, todavía que soy quien te paga, todavía que tu me necesitas y así me lo pagas - dijo y le dio una cachetada en la cara tan dura que le dejo la mano en su mejilla, lo que algunos de la mesa llegaron a ver por un pequeño círculo que hay por la puerta como una pequeña ventanita.

Los tres jóvenes de la mesa (si, incluyendo Karin) se sorprendieron al ver eso.

- no debiste hacer eso - le susurro la ojiazul, y le agarro la mano con la que le dio la cachetada y se la torció poniéndola por detrás, y le pateo la parte de atrás de la rodilla, lo que hizo que casi se cayera.

- sabes que, entérate que Ino Yamanaka renuncia - dijo y lo soltó, al oír eso el señor se sorprendió, ya que había estado hay por casi tres años.

- no puedes niña tonta, tu no podrías trabajar en nada, eres muy estúpida, si no lo fueras no estarías trabajando como mesera en este lugar - dijo con el fin de hacerla sentir mal.

- no soy estúpida señor, usted si - le dijo y agarro su brazo jalándole con fuerza, rompiéndolo.

- !Aahh! Eres una tonta, ven aquí - le dijo soltando se e intentando golpearla, pero ella se los detuvo, el hombre estaba medio mal, e Ino siempre era quien pagaba los platos rotos, aún cuando ella no tenía nada que ver.

- usted es un viejo demente yo me largo - dijo y se fue saliendo de la cocina, y vio que los tres chicos que había atendido no dejaban de mirarla mientras pasaba a la salida

Ella fue fuera del lugar donde estaba Sakura que la esperaba afuera, ya que el restaurante ya no podía entrar más gente por que ya iba a cerrar

- ¿estas lista? - le pregunto Sakura, e Ino asintió.

Afuera mientras caminaba con ella, Ino iba cabizbaja y Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, y entonces le levantó la cara y le vio detalladamente el rostro.

- vi qué te dio una bofetada - le dijo la Haruno viéndole detenidamente la cara.

- ese idiota tiene arranques de ira, pero bueno, necesitaba el dinero, pero no más Sakura, ya tenemos suficiente, ahora ya no tenemos que vivir en un lugar sin nada - le contesto con un poco de felicidad.

- oye es cierto, hay es cierto, remodelación de casa, oh si, que bien, como casa nueva, muebles nuevos !QUE BIEN! - le contesto su amiga emocionada.

Las dos chicas viven en una gran casa que abandonaron hace muchos años, la ex-dueña se los vendió, pero estaba a las afueras de Konoha, lo que hacia que tuvieran que caminar por horas.

- ah diablos, ah esta hora ya no hay autobuses para que nos dejen más cerca de casa, bueno, prepárate muñequita, que vamos a llegar cerca de las dos - dijo la ojiazul soltando un bufido.

- !Oigan esperan! - escucharon decir las jóvenes, y voltearon, y vieron a un Rubio corriendo tras ellas.

- !ESPEREN! - grito nuevamente Naruto y se acercó a ellas.

- vaya, hola Naruto, lamento decirte que no podemos hablar, nos tenemos que ir a casa, y no queremos llegar a las una por que ya es tarde Okay, lo siento - le dijo y agarro la mano de Sakura y cuando empezaron a camina, hasta que se le volvió a poner enfrente.

- esa es la cosa, les quería preguntar si ¿querían que la lleváramos? -

- pero son cuatro horas caminando, y dos horas en coche, quieres llegar a Konoha a las tres de la mañana? - le explico la chica poniendo sus manos en su delgada cintura.

- no hay problema, te lo debo, espera no hay problema, en serio - dijo amablemente.

- ¿pero tu primita Karin? - pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

- ella se fue con su novio Suigetsu, se lo encontró en la calle cuando veníamos - le respondió el Rubio con una sonrisa.

- de acuerdo - le contesto la Haruno sin preguntarle a Ino, lo que hizo que ella la mirara algo enojada.

- Okay, vámonos, el coche esta por acá - les dijo Naruto y se empezaron a ir hacia donde los guiaba el chico, no tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta que llegaron a su auto.

- bien aquí es - dijo el Uzumaki abriéndoles la puerta.

Cuando ya estaban en el coche, los primeros diez minutos fueron muy callados, hasta que Sakura decidió romper ese silencio.

- y... ¿Ustedes en donde viven? - pregunto la pelirrosa.

- nosotros vivimos en el centro de la ciudad - le respondió el Rubio sin despegar la vista de el camino.

- ¿por qué ustedes viven a las afueras de Konoha y si trabajan en el centro? - se le ocurrió preguntar a Naruto.

- por que nos vendieron la casa, o algo así, en un buen precio que podíamos pagar - le respondió Ino.

- ¿cómo que algo así?

- es que la casa estuvo abandonada por más de cincuenta años, y esta exactamente en medio del bosque, es muy grande el lugar, pero esta algo destruido - le dijo Sakura.

- Wow entonces viven en el bosque, que bien ¿y sus padres? - les pregunto nuevamente.

- ¿nuestros padres que? - dijo confundida Ino.

- ha, tu que crees genio, donde viven, oh que piensan de que vivan en un lugar abandonado en el bosque - les dijo Sasuke a Ino, a lo que ella le frunció el ceño.

- y ellos que van a querer pensar, no los hemos visto desde que tenemos cinco - le respondo la Haruno, lo que hizo que los chicos se sorprendieran, incluyendo Ino.

- ¿qué te pasa Sakura? Por qué les dices eso - le susurro la ojiazul a su amiga.

- ¿qué tiene? Se siente bien Ino, confiar en otra persona que no seas tu, y contigo otra persona que no sea yo ¿no crees? - le respondió a su amiga sin susurrarle.

- ¿y quien dijo que podíamos confiar en ellos? Bueno del Uzumaki no digo nada, pero el cara de tonto, no lo creo - le dijo Ino con voz de burla al final, si bueno, a la rubia le gustaba burlarse de Sasuke (Razones que verán más adelante)

- oye, no tengo esa cara - le respondió el enojado azabache.

- ¿te has visto en un espejo últimamente? - le pregunto la ojiazul con una risita.

- no eres graciosa - le contesto nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos.

- Okay, lo siento - le dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

A lo que el solo le respondió con un "Hn"

- de verdad, si quieren contarnos pueden, les juró, al menos yo que no les diría nada a nadie - les dijo amablemente Naruto - ¿y tu Sasuke? - le pregunto.

- ¿por qué voy a querer decir los secretos de dos chicas fresas que seguramente viven hay por que sus padres no les compraron su maquillaje? - pregunto Sasuke, ganando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia.

- lo siento, si quieren nos pueden decir - les volvió a mencionar Naruto.

- bueno, la verdad que preferiría eso, la verdad, al menos yo, no me siento lista para decirles, apenas los conocemos desde hace una semana - le respondió Ino, y Naruto llego a mirarla con tristeza.

- claro no hay problema - dijo el Rubio.

Después de eso, el viaje fue muy callado, y las dos jóvenes se habían quedado dormidas.

* * *

Bueno, lamento el horrible final, pero espero que no haya sido tan malo, y bueno, dejen reviews, y lamento si luego me tardo, es que tengo cosas que hacer, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado


	3. En su Casa

hola, si lo se, saque otro capítulo muy pronto, pero haber que les parece :)

* * *

Después de una hora, o un poco más llegaron al bosque a las afueras de Konoha.

- Ino, Sakura ya llegamos - les dijo Naruto con la voz un poco fuerte para que escucharan.

A lo que ellos vieron como se iban despertando, hasta que las dos se acomodaron bien y empezaron a salir del coche.

- gracia Naruto, nos vemos en la escuela el lunes - le dijo Ino alejandose de ellos.

- esperen ¿qué horas son? - pregunto rápido Sakura.

- como las tres - dijo el rubio con un bostezo.

- pero eso significa que van a llegar a Konoha como a las cinco ¿por qué no se quedan la noche y mañana se van? Después de todo ustedes nos trajeron - le ofreció la Haruno, Ino iba a argumentar pero estaba muy agotado, ya que su día había sido largo.

- no hay problema, nosotros nos vamos, enserio - le dijo el con una sonrisa perezosa.

- te aseguro que te quedarás dormido a medio camino, anda, que no mordemos, e Ino no argumentara ahorita va a parecer como una zombie - le dijo la pelirrosada con una risita a su último comentario, lo que la hizo sentir un zape en la cabeza por parte de Ino.

- oh claro, una zombie que me golpea - le dijo ella a su amiga y ella le dio una mala cara.

- vamos ¿que tienen que perder? - le pregunto ella y los dos jóvenes enfrente lo pensaron.

- de acuerdo vamos - le dijo el y ella sonrió en respuesta.

Los cuatro caminaron como por diez minutos, Naruto y Sakura estaban hablando de como ellas sabían el camino perfecto a su casa sin perderse, y le enseño las peculiaridades de los árboles, las flores todo, mientras que los otros dos estaban casi muertos de sueño.

Finalmente llegaron, y ellos vieron un gran casa enfrente de ellos, era como una mansión, y caían plantas por el balcón, y en las paredes, lo que hacia disimular que la casa estaba toda gris, y un poco sucia, y con uno que otro agujero, y bueno, era una casa abandonada.

- Ino, abre tu, tu traes las llaves - le dijo Sakura y la rubia sólo fue a la puerta y la abrió.

Entonces pudieron ver por dentro una casa muy bonita, pero casi no tenía muebles, aunque parecía estar muy limpia, aunque no se notaba mucho, ya que estaba todo oscuro, y lo único que lo iluminaba era el resplandor de la luna afuera, y el reflejo que daba en el agua, ya que saliendo por una puerta trasera había una cascada.

- bueno, ustedes pueden dormir aquí abajo, o arriba si quieren, hay más luz, pero como ustedes quieran - le dijo Sakura.

- ¿y por que no prendemos las luces? - pregunto Naruto.

- por que no hay luces Naruto - le dijo Ino.

Ella y Sakura pasaban con facilidad toas las cosas que había.

- vaya, distinguen muy bien las cosas en la oscuridad - le dijo Naruto siguiéndolas a las escaleras.

- si bueno, sabes, es nuestra casa, sabemos donde esta cada cosa - le dijo la ojiazul con voz cansada.

Entonces Naruto sólo asintió.

- bueno, entonces ¿arriba o abajo? - pregunto la rubia.

- arriba - dijo Sasuke.

Entonces empezaron a subir.

- bueno, vamos por unas cobijas y almohadas - dijo Sakura acompañada por Ino.

Después de casi dos minutos regresaron con las cobijas en las manos.

Sakura le dio amablemente la cobija y la almohada a Naruto, mientras que Ino se las aventó en la cara a Sasuke y se fue a su recámara.

- lamento mucho lo de Ino, es que es un poco malhumorada cuando tiene sueño - se disculpó ella cuando se fue.

- esta bien - le dijo sin muchos ánimos Sasuke y se acomodaron los dos en unos sofás.

- bueno, que duerman bien, y si necesitan algo me pueden avisar, y si quisieran pasar al baño o algo así, es la puerta al lado del cuarto de Ino - le dijo amablemente Sakura y se fue a su habitación enfrente a la de su amiga.

Los dos chicos ya se habían acomodado bien, y después de casi media hora Sasuke pudo escuchar los ronquidos que provenían de su amigo, Sasuke se estaba empezando a dormir cuando tuvo que pararse al baño, y justamente fue a la puerta que estaba al lado de la recámara de la rubia.

Cuando entró pudo ver un jacuzzi, una regadera, y bueno, todo lo demás que tenía un baño.

Cuando salió de el cuarto, y hacia su camino al sofá, pudo escuchar unos murmullos en el cuarto de la ojiazul.

Y en un momento llego a escuchar "Sasuke" a lo que creyó que la rubia le hablaba, entonces entro en su cuarto (que tenía la puerta abierta) y cuando miro con detenimiento para saber donde estaba, vio que la Ino en su cama profundamente dormida, y ya se iba a ir, cuando empezó a ver que esta se movía, y se tapaba la cara con las manos, y parecía que murmuraba "silencio" y no dejaba de acomodarse en su cama diferente, cuando de repente se despertó de sopetón con la respiración agitada,

y se dijo para ella "fue solo una pesadilla Ino so no bolvera a pasar" se repetia para si hasta que después de unos segundos ella solamente se volvió a acostar, y luego se quedo dormida de nuevo.

Sasuke nada más la miro unos segundos más, y entonces se fue a dormir.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron ya como casi a las doce del día, entones decidieron pararse para irse, la luz del sol dejaba ver bien la casa, la cual no tenía muchas cosas, pero la se veía demasiado limpia.

- vaya, la casa es bonita - dijo el Uzumaki poniéndose los zapatos.

Sasuke sólo asintió, después de haber e puesto bien los zapato y todo los dos bajaron las escaleras, se les hizo extraño no ver a las dos jovenes que los invitaron, y cuando estaban cerca de la grande cocina algo olía muy bien, y ese olor los hizo que fueran hay, y entonces encontraron dos platos de comida y hay había una nota que decía (lean esto) entonces ellos abrieron la nota y empezaron a leer

"Sakura: hola, lamento que no nos vean, pero nos fuimos a entrenar afuera.

Ino: nos aburrimos de esperar a que ustedes holgazanes se despertarán así que les dijimos hay comida

P.D. Todo esto fue idea de Sakura"

cuando terminaron de leer Naruto sólo soltó una sonrisa por dos razones, la primera por que Sakura fue muy amable con ellos, y la otra por lo "sutil" que es Ino para decirles las cosas.

Entonces los dos se sentaron un la mesa donde les habían dejado la comida, cuando acabaron los dos dejaron los platos en la cocina y salieron de la casa, pero salieron por atrás, y hay vieron a las dos chicas entrenando (más o menos como en la foto de la portada) y en ese mismo momento cuando la vio moverse con agilidad, viendo como regresaba los golpes a su amiga sin sí quiera tocarla, la forma en la que sus patadas siempre iban directo a su cabeza.

En la forma se reía, la forma de sus ojos cuando se preocupa (es que le pegó por error a Sakura en la cabeza), su pelo su todo, finalmente los recuerdos vinieron a su memoria, conoció a la chica desde hace años, y la conoció con...Orochimaru

* * *

Chan chan chan, ¿qué les pareció? Deje un capítulo antes por que es probable que no pueda subir por unas dos semanas (o más) a si que quise dejarlos así como ¿pero a que se refiere? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y lo siento su el capítulo es corto.


	4. Carreras!

Hola, lo se tardé un poco, pero tengo buenas razones de verdad, pero bueno, aquí les dejo el Fic, y lo siento si no es taaaaaan largo, pero espero que les gusté :D

* * *

Sasuke todavía estaba un poco impresionado por su recuerdo.

Las dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos al verlos, y Sasuke por tal recuerdo quería hablar con Ino.

- hola, hola Naruto, Uchiha - saludo Ino.

- hola Ino - le respondió amablemente Natuto.

- Así que ¿hace cuanto que ustedes se despertaron? - le pregunto Sakura.

- hace como unos minutos, muchas gracias por la comida, estaba muy buena - les agradeció el Uzumaki.

- no hay de que, verdad que Ino no cocina mal? - les pregunto Sakura a los dos chicos.

- ¿ella lo cocino? - se sorprendió el Rubio.

- si, pero cuidado a la próxima les pondré una sorpresa - le dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

No le cabía ahora la menor duda a Sasuke, definitivamente era ella.

- vaya pelos alborotados estas muy callado - le dijo Ino a Sasuke, hasta el apodo era como el que le decía.

- no puedo estar callado? Niña mono - le dijo el, lo que dejo sorprendida a Ino, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera, el se acordó que así le llamaba el cuando entrenaban.

- C-como me llamaste?- pregunta la rubia shock.

- pero ni siquiera se trepo a un árbol - intervino la Haruno.

- ya lo se, pero se que ella es muy buena con ellos - le respondió el.

- ¿pero cómo podrías saberlo? - le pregunto Naruto

- no te acuerdas? Y la vez que la persiguió Karin - le dijo el, y la rubia lo miro unos segundos, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue agarrar la mano del Uchiha, haciendo su camino a su recámara, cuando estuvo en su habitación cerró la puerta.

- ¿por qué me llamaste así? - le pregunto ella.

- ¿por qué me llamaste pelos alborotados? - le pregunto con un ligero tono de burla.

- ¿qué intentas decir Uchiha? - le pregunto un poco confundida.

- bueno, yo te solía llamar así, cuando estábamos con Orochi... - intento decir pero ella lo interrumpió abrazándolo.

- te acordaste Uchiha - le dijo ella con felicidad.

- y dime ¿cuando tu te acordaste de mi? - le pregunto el Azabache.

- desde que te vi, como no confundir esos cabellos - le dijo agarrando un mechón de su pelo.

- pero si te acordabas de mi, por que no dijiste nada? - le pregunto.

- no crees que sería raro que de repente fuera y te abrazara y esas cosas, no lo creo Uchiha, sólo esperaba a que recordaras, y lo hiciste y no sabes que feliz estoy, creí que tardarías más - le respondió ella.

- lo vez, no soy tan tonto que me habías dicho antes- le dijo el mientras ella quitaba los brazos de el.

- esta bien Uchiha, bueno, ya te vas ¿o que? - le pregunto.

- ¿me estas corriendo?

- si, fuera que me voy a cambiar, que esta ropa esta toda mojada - le dijo mientras lo sacaba de su habitación.

- salgo en un minuto - le menciono antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Después de exactamente un minuto ella salió, casi igual que siempre, traía unos jeans rotos, una playera rojo de manga corta, y como siempre desde que la veía, unas rejillas en sus brazos.

- bien ¿y que piensas hacer ahora? - le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- hola, vaya Ino hasta que bajaste - le dijo Naruto.

- ni que hubiera tardado tanto Uzumaki - le contesto ella.

- bueno ustedes, nosotras vamos - les dijo Ino mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿a dónde van? - les pregunto Naruto.

- aún lugar muy muy lejano - le respondió la ojiazul cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

- vamos a Konoha - le dijo Sakura.

- y por que no, nosotras las llevamos? - le ofreció Naruto.

- como crees, ya nos llevaron ayer, y aparte que Ino y yo íbamos a hacer una carrera - le dijo al final con voz emocionado.

- ¿de verdad? Que clase de carrera - le pregunto Naruto.

- bueno, ella y yo nos gusta mucho escalar, entonces vamos a hacer una carrera que es ver quien puede trepar más rápido un árbol - le dijo con una sonrisa grande la Haruno.

- ¿que espera rosadita? Sal ya - le dijo mientras iba por ella.

- espera un minuto Ino, oigan, y por que no lo hacen con nosotras - le ofreció Sakura a los dos jóvenes.

- no lo creo - le respondió amablemente Naruto.

- vamos Sakura, un segura es algo muy duro para que puedan hacer estos dos- le dijo la rubia con el fin de molestarlos.

- !QUE! ¿Crees que no podría? - le pregunto un enojado Uzumaki.

- si señor, es eso lo que creo - lo reto Ino mirándose la mano.

- pues que crees? Soy muy rápido, incluso te podría ganar - le dijo Naruo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ha, que buen chiste, me creo más que me gane un perro con sólo tres patas - le contesto ella.

- eso es todo Haruno, Sasuke y yo nos apuntamos - dijo Naruto sin preguntarle a su amigo.

- dos cosas, primero, haber si aguantan, y dos, mi apellido es Yamanaka, no Haruno tarado - le dijo ella saliendo de la sala.

- bueno, salgan ya - les ordeño Ino y los tres salieron del lugar siguiendo a Ino.

Cuando estuvieron en una parte en específica de afuera y la rubia empezó a apuntar.

- bien, ven ese árbol grandote de hay? - les pregunto la ojiazul y todos asintieron.

- bien, vamos a trepar hasta la copa, de haya van a ver que hay dos árboles que así parecen uno, después hay unas ramas rotas, después árbol que es como el doble de grande que este, hay puse una campaña, que tienen que tocar cuando estén hay,y al final hay un pequeño lago, y quien llegue primero hay gana - les indico ella. - bueno, a la cuarenta de tres empezamos, uno, dos tres - dijo ella corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando fue la parte de trepar el árbol, ella y Sakura trepaban las ramas con facilidad, mientras que a Sasuke y Naruto lo jacian rápido pero no tanto, mientras las dos chicas estaban ya en la copa para saltar a los otros árboles ellos apenas iba un poco más abajo de la copa, las dos jóvenes casi estaban igual, sólo que Saakura le llevaba uno o dos pasos más adelantados que ella, curándolas dos llegaron a las ramas rotas sintieron una vibración en sus pies,my cuando voltearon vieron a Naruto casi igual que ellas.

- mira quien las alcanzo - dijo el Rubio con la voz entre cortada.

- no por mucho Uzumaki - le dijo ella acelerando mas el paso.

Y cuando Naruto iba a pasara Ino, por error le puso el pie enfrente pisando lo mismo que ella, lo que hizo que se rompieran las ramas donde ella estaba, lo que hizo que Ino cayera, y entonces los tres jóvenes (los tres por que Sasuke fue llegando cuando ella cayó)

- !INO! - grito Sakura asustada.

- ¿dónde esta? - pregunto Naruto asustado.

Y entonces los tres empezaron a ver donde estaba, hasta que Sakura la vio en la tierra.

Y los tres empezaron a bajar hasta abajo donde vieron a Ino tirada.

- Kami, Ino, lo siento - se disculpó el Uzumaki mientras la agarraba.

- ay, y no pudiste verdad? - le pregunto Ino parándose. - diablos Naruto ahora me esta sangrando el brazo - dijo ella enojada viendo que la parte superior de su brazo tenía una rajadas, entonces hizo su camino al lago, donde ellos la siguieron.

- no me tienen que seguir Okay? Me voy a quitar la rejilla del brazo así que largo - los corrió Ino, lo que Naruto y Sasuke no sabían por que, pero Sakura sólo asintió y los Alejo de hay.

Después de unos minutos cuando Sakura fue al árbol por que se le había quedado una bota a Ino allí.

Entonces los dos fueron donde estaba Ino que se estaba limpiando el brazo, pero cuando lo sacaba del agua pudieron ver que donde siempre tenía las rejillas tenía una marcas que parecían cortadas.

Los dos se acercaron más para ver mejor, y vieron que decía algo, pero lo único que notaron fue que en el brazo izquierdo notaron algo como "ases" nada más, cuando ella había acabado se volvió a poner las rejillas y fue donde estaban ellos dos, que se hicieron los que no vieron nada.

- bien ustedes, ya vámonos - les dijo la ojiazul agarrando la mano de los dos llenado hacia donde estaba Sakura, Naruto se le olvidó rápidamente lo que vio lo del lago, pero Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en lo que diría, y el quería saber lo que decía en su brazo.

* * *

Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero tengo buenas razones, pronto (espero) sacare el siguiente cap y espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que es un UA a si que todo puede pasar muajajajaja


	5. Revelaciones Y UNA FIESTA!

hola, lamento un montón la tardanza, pero hubo un accidente en mi falamentos la verdad webs que no hemos salido mucho de el hospital, pareo en el tiempo que pude me puse a escribir, y lamento si unas partes no son tan buenas (mi hermana las a puesto, y lo acabé a la una de la mañana, pero espero que les gusté

* * *

Después de la carrera y todo, finalmente había llegado el lunes y tenían todos clases.

- ¿por qué siempre te tapas la mitad de la cara? Es algo extraño - le pregunto el azabache a Ino

- ha, muy gracioso y lo dice el tipo que tiene esos pelos - le dijo burlándose Ino.

- esta bien Yamanaka, y bien ¿que clase tienes ahora? - le pregunto Sasuke.

- vamos a ver - dijo mientras sacaba una hoja, y al mirar bien, al final sólo hizo una cara de disgusto - demonios, me toca historia - dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿no te gusta historia?

- no esta mal, es sólo que tuve un ligero conflicto con el profesor - le dijo ella soltando al fina. Un bufido.

- ¿y cuál fue el ligero incidente?

- pues este... Bueno, iba saliendo por una ventana de un edificio, y cuando estaba bajando de el, pues el profesor estaba abajo, y como mientras bajaba me empezó a gritar y no le dije nada, pues me aventó no se que cosa a la cabeza, lo que hizo que me soltara y cayera encima de el - dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿por qué te dio con algo en la cabeza?

- es que no les caigo muy bien a los profesores, y sólo por que según ellos causo muchos problemas - dijo Ino imitando la voz de ellos.

- y también en cuantos problemas te metes al día - le dijo el en tono de regaño.

- y quien lo dice, en muchas de mis detenciones tu has estado hay, no te hagas el muy bueno Uchiha - le respondió ella.

- pero al menos los míos no son con tantos profesores - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Hn, presumido - le respondió ella volteando la vista. - no puede ser - susurro Ino para si misma, pero Sasuke la llego a escuchar.

- ¿qué pasa? - le pregunto el Uchiha confundido, pero no tuvo respuesta por que Ino fue corriendo a un grupo de cuatro chicas.

Entonces Sasuke vio como se acercó a una por atrás y la abrazo, y el creyó de que la alejarían o algo así, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando la chica castaña le devolvió el abrazo.

- no puede ser ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto la ojiazul emocionada.

- te estábamos buscando - contesto una de ellas.

- haber, vengan (Camina hacia Sasuke) mira pelos necios, ella es Hanabi, ella es Temari, Yukata y ella es Tenten (Tenten tiene el pelo diferente como el que tengo de foto en mi perfil) - las presento Ino.

- hola - dijo simplemente.

- el es Sasuke - presento viendo al chico.

- bueno ¿quieren ver a Sakura? - les pregunto la rubia.

- claro ¿esta contigo? Por qué también la hemos estado buscando- le pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

- si ¿la quieren ver? -

- claro- le dijo Temari.

- ¿y en donde viven? - le pregunto Hanabi

- vivimos juntas a las afueras de Konoha - les contesto Ino - ¿quieren ver a Sakura?- les pregunto y todas asintieron.

- esta bien nada más una cosa - dijo el y se alejó un poco de ellas. - ¿si quieres nos vemos en la clase? - le pregunto la rubia a el Uchiha.

- esta bien, adiós - dijo el y se fue.

- bien, con Sakura - le dijo ella.

Después de un corto camino vieron a Sakura hablando con Naruto en su casillero.

- hola - respondieron las cinco a la vez, lo que hizo que Sakura volteara rápido y cuando las vio no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría.

- vaya no has cambiado mucho - le dijo Temari.

- lo se, ¿no puede ser? Que hacen aquí? - les pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa.

- las estábamos buscando desde el incidente - le dijo Hanabi, y entonces las dos chicas (Ino y Sakura) dejaron de sonreír.

- vaya eso fue hace casi cuatro años - les dijo Sakura con un tono algo bajito.

- lo se, pero bueno - les dijo Ino tratando de que nadie de ella pensare en eso.

Y después de unos segundos escucharon que alguien se aclaró la garganta, y no era ninguna de ellas, era Naruto.

- oh, lo siento, bueno, el es Naruto, un amigo nuestro - presento Sakura.

Entonces todas saludaron y después de unos minutos sonó el timbre.

- bueno nos tenemos que ir - le dijo Ino a sus amigas mientras agarraba la mano de Sakura para irse.

- ¿qué clase tienes? - le pregunto Hanabi.

- tenemos Historia - le contesto Sakura e Ino hizo una cara de molestia.

- bien, entonces creo que te acompañamos - le volvió a decir ella y las dos chicas se miraron con la cara confundida.

- oh, es que vamos a estudiar aquí - les dijo Temari.

- de verdad? !GENIAL! - dijo Sakura.

- si, entonces vámonos, ya saben lo que dicen, al mal paso darle prisa - les dijo Ino caminando hacia el salón.

- ¿por qué dices eso? - le pregunto Yukata.

- ha, es que a tenido un problema con el profesor - dijo la Haruno soltando una risita.

- no es gracioso Sakura - le dijo ella.

(DESPUÉS EN EL DESCANSO)

- lo ves Ino, el profesor ni siquiera te ha mirado - le dijo Naruto.

- tienes razón Uzumaki, pero al menos a comer ya - le contesto ella.

- si, se quieren sentar sentar con nosotros? - le pregunto Naruto.

- si por que no - le contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

Y entonces las seis chicas se sentaron en la mesa con Naruto y otros chicos, que por suerte era una mesa grande.

- chicos, ella es Sakura e Ino, y ellas son sus amigas - los presento.

- hola, yo soy Kiba, a si que tu eres Ino, hmmmm, sabes te imaginaba así, Sasuke nos hablo de ti una vez - le dijo el Inuzuka.

Al terminar de decir eso, Ino miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa, y el solamente volteó a otro lado.

- preguntarías que ha dicho, pero no quiero escuchar quejas en este momento - le contesto la Rubia. - oh, y de una vez, ella es Temari, ella es Hanabi, Yukata y Tenten, bueno, fueron presentadas, ahora a comer - respondió la ojiazul sacando su comida.

- y bien ¿de dónde son? - le pregunto Kiba.

- bueno, Ino, Sakura y Tenten son de aquí, donde nacieron no se exactamente, Yukata y Temari son de Suna - le dijo Hanabi.

- ¿y tu? - le pregunto nuevamente.

- en una aldea en el país del fuego, pero eh estado viviendo ya casi hace cuarto años en la Villa Nadeshiko, de hecho, cuando era pequeño a aveces veía ay a Ino - le explico Hanabi.

- vaya, la Villa Nadeshiko es ta muy lejos de aquí ¿y cómo es el lugar? Ya que no dejan a entrar a hombres - le pregunto el.

- esta bonito, pero me gusta aquí - le respondió ella.

- y bien ¿que piensan hacer esta tarde? - le pregunto Naruto a ellas.

Y entonces Ino y Sakura las miraron y ellas hicieron una seña de nada.

- nada, no hay nada planeado - le dijo Sakura.

- oh que bien, por que íbamos a hacer una fiesta en la casa de Kiba, y el dijo que invitáramos a todos - les menciono el Uzumaki.

- ah genial ¿a qué horas va a ser? - le pregunto Sakura.

- bueno es a las seis, pero si quieren pueden venir con nosotros ya que tengo que hacer las cosas, pero terminando la escuela, mi mamá nos va a recoger a todos, bueno, si ustedes quieres- les dijo Kiba.

- si, bien, entonces nos vamos a ver también allí, y de una vez les ayudamos- les dijo Yukata con una sonrisa.

(En la casa de Kiba)

Cuando las chicas entraron a la casa del Inuzuka vieron que de hecho era una casa bastante grande.

- bueno, ya que están aquí vamos a poner las cosas - dijo Kiba.

Y pusieron todo muy rápido por que de hecho no había mucho que hacer, entonces todos se sentaron en la sala.

- ¿y qué les gusta hacer? - les pregunto Kiba mientras vieron que un perro blanco muy grande entraba a la casa y se acostaba al lado del Inuzuka.

- sabes, creo que no hay mucho, al menos para mi, este último año eh tenido que viajar desde lejos aquí, y normalmente estoy muy ocupada como para hacer algo realmente - le dijo Hanabi, y Tenten, Temari y Yukata dijeron lo mismo.

- bueno, a mi me gusta escalar, es divertido, luego Sakura y yo hacemos carreras, de hecho pelos necios y Naruto hicieron uno con nosotras - le contesto Ino.

- que bien ¿y quien gano? - le pregunto el.

- ahh, no lo se, es que hubo un incidente, no se exactamente como paso por que yo estaba cerca de ellos pero no tanto, pero se que Ino cayo por un hoyo y se cortó el brazo, entonces yo creo que más bien se suspendió la carrera - le explico Sakura.

- vaya - contesto simplemente Kiba, y los ocho chicos se quedaron platicando hasta que dieron las seis.

Y todos empezaron a llegar, entonces las jóvenes platicaron entre ellas nada más, y aveces agarraban comida o bebían refresco, pero no mucho, hasta que Ino decidió irse de hay e ir a la sala, donde vieron a Naruto, Karin y dos chicos más, uno se llamaba Shino y el otro se llamaba Chōji.

- hola Ino ¿te quieres sentar? - le pregunto Naruto moviéndose un poco para que se sentará.

- no, así estoy bien gracias, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de sentarme - le respondió dándole una ligera sonrisa

- si, me imagino que has de estar todo el día sentada, y que por eso ahora no quieras - le dijo Karin mientras miraba a su vaso.

- quien lo dice lo hace - le contesto la Yamanaka.

- intentas decir que soy una holgazana? - le pregunto la pelirroja.

- ¿planeabas decirme eso a mi?

- ¿tu qué crees? Que más podría hacer alguien como tu - le respondió ella enojada.

- ¿alguien cómo yo? - le pregunto Ino.

- si, alguien que parece callejera - le contesto Karin

- eso es todo - le dijo y le tomo la mano y la empezó a jalar, llevándola a un armario donde metió a Karin, y después ella y cerro la puerta.

- quiero saber ¿por qué me odias? - le dijo tratando de no sonar tan enojada.

- yo no se de que estas hablando - le respondió ella.

- por favor, no te hagas, me has insultado, te has burlado de mi, sabes, no se por que, pero yo pienso que por lo menos no te agrado - le dijo señalándola todo el tiempo.

- y, que te importa si no me agradas? - le pregunto.

- por que ya no quiero más gente que me odie, con los que tengo es más que suficiente - le contesto ella aún con la voz un poco enojada.

- que raro, si me imagino que tus padres te aman mucho, y nunca te ignoran, que ellos a ti te creen que eres una genial chica - le dijo Karin elevando un poco la voz.

- yo no se que es eso - le respondió Ino ahora con el mismo tono de Karin.

- seguramente tu no sabes nada, a mi me pareces una niña consentida, papi cómprame esto, papi ella no me cae bien, y yo no, yo no tengo a nadie para eso, uno se hace como tiene que hacerse por la necesidad, sabes lo que es tratar de hacer todo por que tus padres te noten, que cuando haces algo más te dicen que fuiste un error, que se han tratado de deshacer de ti dejándote en cualquier lugar, pero no pueden por que siempre regresas ¿lo sabes? Claro que no, tu pareces una de esas chicas súper consentidas - le dijo ella gritando al último.

- tienes razón, yo no se que es eso, por que mataron a mis padre cuando tenía cinco, viví en la calle un año sola, luego alguien me encontró y me llevo a un lugar horrible, me escape con mi amiga Sakura, obviamente no se lo que es eso Karin, pero no por que ellos no me quieran, si no por un no lo recuerdo - le dijo Ino ahora con la voz más baja.

- ¿mataron a tus padres? ¿Cómo murieron¿- le pregunto Karin.

- no lo se exactamente, un día llegue de la guardería por que una vecina me llamo, entre a la casa, y busque a mis padres, y jamás los encontré, y entonces decidí ir a buscarlos en la calle, pero como empezaba a hacer frío fui a un closet de hay para agarrar una chamarra, y entonces mis papás cayeron en mi, y estaban sangrando del cuellos - le explico ella, con su voz un poco baja.

- vaya, lo siento - le contesto Karin.

- ¿y qué hay de ti? Tampoco pareces que seas muy feliz - le dijo cruzando se de brazos.

- bueno no, y bueno es que... Mis padres me odian, ellos me han dejado en cualquier lugar que pueden desde que era chica, si no es por que me sabía perfecto el camino a casa jamás estaría con ellos, por que ellos no me quieren, me dicen que fui un error, y también que soy patética, todos los días de mi vida, y siempre me dejaban sola todo el tiempo - le dijo la pelirroja

- déjame adivinar, decir que eres una amiga de un Uchiha hace que la gente quiera Ester contigo ¿verdad? - le pregunto Ino.

Y Karin simplemente asintió lentamente sin mirarla.

- mira, sabes, los que se acercan por conveniencia no son tus amigos, deja que la gente se acerque por ti, y si no lo hacen es por que son unos idiotas - le dijo con el fin de animarla, lo cual logró, ya que la pelirroja le dio un sonrisa, muy chica pero lo hizo.

- pero aveces quisiera que ellos me dieran su aprobación - le dijo Karin con la voz un poco baja.

Lo que hizo que se creará un silencio un poco incómodo.

- sabes, mándalos al demonio, si ellos no quieren nada de ti, es su problema, es mas, sabes que, hagamos esto, vente a vivir con Sakura y conmigo - le ofreció Ino cuando se le ocurrió la idea

- o sea que quieres ser como mi amiga o algo así? - le pregunto Karin.

- ¿qué? No lo se, pero yo pienso que aunque tal vez no nos llevemos nadie debería de quedarse en un lugar donde no lo quieren, así que si quieres venirte con nosotras dime - le volvió a ofrecer.

- gracias Ino - le dijo Karin e hizo que Ino sonriera.

- y yo también debo de disculparme sabes, por aquella vez cuando nos peleamos - le contesto ella y las dos se callaron unos momentos

- lo lamento Ino, de verdad ¿no me guardas rencor? - le pregunto Karin

- por supuesto que te guardo rencor, soy mala en perdonar, es uno de mis muchos defectos sabes, y de verdad lo siento, pero de verdad me gustaría que eso ya no fuera más - le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

- no hay problema... rubiecita - le dijo en burla Karin,

- ahhh, y tenías que decir eso - le dijo Ino con enojo fingido

- bueno salgamos de aquí - le dijo Karin abriendo la puerta.

Y cuando salieron Naruto estaba en la puerta.

- vaya hasta que salen - les dijo el.

- lo se tuvimos una plática, y ahora todo esta arreglado- le dijo la ojiazul pasando al lado de el.

- ah bien, les venía a preguntar si quieren jugar verdad o reto? - les pregunto Naruto

- yo paso - dijo Karin llenado se a la sala.

- yo si, vamos - le respondió Ino llenado con, donde vieron a casi cinco chicos sentados hay, sin contar a ellos dos, y aparte Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los muebles viendo.

- ¿tu no vas a jugar? - le pregunto Ino y el sólo negó con la cabeza.

- vaya estas muy callado ¿te sientes bien? - le volvió a preguntar.

- si estoy bien niña mono - le respondió el con voz algo animada.

- ha, ha, muy gracioso - le dijo sarcásticamente.

- bien listos? - le pregunto Kiba mientras los dos Rubio se sentaban, y todos asintieron.

Después de un rato de jugar, le toco a Naruto, y

- My bien Ino, verdad o reto? - pregunto Naruto.

- verdad - respondió ella sin hacer mucho caso.

- ¿dónde conociste a Sasuke? - pregunto el Rubio, y todos sonrieron ante la pregunta, excepto Ino que le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

- no, voy a contestar eso - dijo la ojiazul y miro hacia abajo.

- ¿por qué no? - le pregunto Naruto.

- por que no ¿Okay? - le dijo ella subiendo el tono un poco.

- lo siento Ino, pero estas fuera - le dijo Kiba.

- esta bien, esta bien - le respondió ella.

- ¿lo dirás? - pregunto Naruto emocionado.

- ni creas niño, no quiero, no digo - le contesto y entonces se paró y se fue

A lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeñísima sonrisa, ya que Ino siempre decía lo que quería a quien quería.

Entonces el azabache sólo se paró y fue donde estaba Ino, en la zona de bebidas.

Cuando ella sintió que alguien venía por atrás ella se volteó rápidamente, pero al ver que era sólo Sasuke suspiro y se volteó de nuevo.

- Hola Sasuke, - dijo ella sin mucho ánimo, a lo que el respondió de igual manera.

- ¿por qué no respondiste la pregunta?

- por que no quiero Uchiha, no quiero recordar ese lugar - le contesto la rubia

- esta bien ¿quieres ir a caminar afuera? - le pregunto el, al que ella asintió y los dos salieron de la casa.

- te puedo hacer una pregunta? - le dijo Ino.

- la acabas de hacer - le respondió Sasuke.

- haha, muy gracioso - le dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos.

- esta bien ¿que es? - le pregunto el al ver su cara.

- ¿cómo te acordaste que nos conocimos con Orochimaru? - pregunto ella con voz un poco apagada.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba Sasuke.

- cuando te vi entrenar, la forma en la que hacías todo, me recordó cuando éramos pequeños - le dijo el sinceramente.

- te digo algo, yo también te recuerdo ¿pero sabes? Aveces es mejor ocultar lo que sabes o lo que eres - le respondió ella.

- ¿por qué dices eso? - le pregunto con curiosidad.

- por que se que ellos nos están buscando Sasuke ¿recuerdas cuando caí en ti? - le pregunto Ino.

- como olvidarlo - le contesto el.

- bueno, es que Sakura y yo estábamos escapando de alguien, uno de los que están con Orochimaru, el nos quiere de vuelta - le respondió ella, y el miro a Ino de forma sorprendida.

- ¿pero por que nos querría? - le pregunto.

- por que hasta lo que yo se, tu sabes que el quiere atacar a Konoha lo antes posible, pero deben de dstar bien preparados, y cuando me bieron, me han dicho que nos necesitaban, por que la mayoría de los que escapamos somos de hecho de los mejores allí, pero sabes, es por eso que trato de olvidar todos los recuerdo- le dijo ella.

- ¿por qué querrías olvidar todos tus recuerdos? - le pregunto el.

- por razones ¿Okay? Tu sabes que estar con Orochimaru no es lindo, no es nada lindo y menos cuando sus idiotas te dejarán marcas de por vida - le respondo ella con enojo.

- pero esas marcas se borraran con el tiempo - le dijo el tratando de que no se sintiera tan mal.

- no cuando las marcas que te dejan son en la piel - le dijo ella con la voz un poco baja.

- ¿a qué te refieres? - dijo cuando la vio que se agarraba los brazos, donde tenía puestas las rejillas.

- no debería decirte esto, pero lo haré, sólo por que tu fuiste uno de mis recuerdos menos miserables - le dijo ella bajando las rejillas que tenía en su brazo, dejando ver unas cortadas que parecían de cuchillos, que en su brazo izquierdo decía "asesina" y en el derecho "de Inocentes".

Al ver esto Sasuke se impresiono un poco, y recordó cuando la vio lavarse en el lago, cuando Sakura le dijo que se alejaran, ahora lo entendía, y cuando vio que corría una lágrima por la mejilla de Ino, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ella.

- ¿pero por que dice eso?

- por que, si quieres salir, si quieres proteger a alguien que quieres, tienes que pagar un precio muy alto - le dijo ella con la voz un poco rota.

Cuando ella dijo eso, recordó esas palabras, era lo que les decía Orochimaru.

- ¿por qué te hicieron eso?

- por que, prefería que me hicieran esto, y que dejarán ir a alguien a quien yo en el fondo quiero mucho - le respondió ella mirándolo.

- y quien era? - le pregunto, ya que Sasuke de verdad tenía una gran curiosidad.

- eras tu tonto- le dijo sin más.

Lo que hizo que el se sorprendiera (otra vez).

- ¿pero por que harías eso? - pregunto súper impresionado.

- por que, de verdad? Sasuke, tu eras mi mejor amigo hay, tu eras alguien especial para mi, tu me ayudaste una vez ¿recuerdas? Bueno, decidí ayudarte igual - le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿pero por que te hicieron eso? Lo que dice.

- por que dijeron "quieres su libertad, tendrás que pagar" y pague el precio, y eso era matar a una mujer, y lo hice, pero ellos me dijeron después que ella... Estaba embarazada, sabes, no fue la primera persona a quien le hice daño, pero no tienes idea de lo que fue eso, bueno si sabes, pero fue algo horrible - dijo ella limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que había soltado antes.

Ante esto Sasuke no sabía que hacer, Ino, su mejor amiga en ese lugar, había matado a una persona por el, por nadie más.

Al no saber muy muy bien que decir (por no decir nada) que decir, sólo se le ocurrió abrazarla.

Y no era que estuviera llorando, pero sabía que no estaba feliz.

- gracias Ino - le agradeció el mirándola a la cara.

Y cuando ella le iba a responder, vieron que Natuto, Sakura, Kiba y Hanabi estaban por hay.

- chicos, los estañamos buscando por todo el lugar ¿pero que te paso?- le pregunto Hanabi a Ino al verle su cara, ya que tenía los ojos un poco cristalizados.

- no ha pasado nada, gracias - le dijo, y se separó de Sasuke y fue con sus amigas.

- ¿ya te vas? - le pregunto Sasuke a la ojiazul, y ella sólo asintió.

- nos vemos luego pelos necios - le dijo soltando una risita.

- de acuerdo, nos vemos Ino - se despidió el.

Mientras que las tres chicas iban caminando.

- vaya, si no se dieron cuanta, ya son las doce - dijo Sakura un poco preocupada.

- no te preocupes, hable con Kiba, y el se ofreció a llevarnos - le respondió Hanabi a Sakura.

- ¿de verdad? - le pregunto feliz.

- si bueno, como tiene un coche grande de su madre dijo que nos iba a llevar a todos, así que me pregunto, le dije que ustedes viven a las afueras de Konoha, pero aún así nos quiere llevar - le sonrió Hanabi.

- ha, que bien, si no otra larga caminata - dijo la rubia feliz.

- oigan, a lo que me lleva, muchas gracias por haberme dejado quedar con ustedes - les agradeció la castaña.

- no hay problema, aparte imagínate, ocho habitaciones y sólo dos personas - le dijo la ojiazul a su amiga. - además no eres la única, que también las demás se vienen - le respondió mientras caminaban al coche.

Y después de unos minutos todos estaban en la camioneta de el, apretados, pero no del todo incómodos.

- bien, esta en la idea, vamos del más lejos al más cerca - les dijo el Inuzuka mientras sesenta a bien.

- pero no sería mejor que fuera al revés? - le pregunto Hanabi.

- no, por que así estaremos más rápido en Konoha - le dijo el amablemente y ella decidió que mejor no diría nada más.

Entonces después de horas, llegaron hay, pero ya eran las dos de la mañana.

- vaya, si que viven lejos - le dijo Kiba soñoliento.

- por eso era mejor que primero los hubieras dejado a ellos - le respondo Hanabi bostezando.

- y por que no se quedan a dormir en la casa? - les pregunto Sakura, e Ino la miro con enojo, y ella sólo le sonrió Nerviosa

* * *

Lo siento si no esta tan bueno, por cierto, en mi familia me preguntan por que en mi perfil le puse que yendo 13, y les quería decir que esa es la edad ese mi hermana, que aveces hace los fics conmigo, y por eso le puse la inicial de su nombre, y su edad, yo tengo 19, pero espero les haya gustado el Fic :)


	6. Confesión por accidente parte 1

-espérate ¿quieres que ellos se vengan con nosotras? ¿a nuestra casa? ¿todos ellos? - dijo Ino llenando a su amiga de preguntas.

- si por que no? - le respondió Sakura.

- gracias Sakura estaría bien - le contesto Kiba antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo más.

- ya escuchaste Ino, de todas maneras sólo va a ser esta noche - le dijo nuevamente la pelirrosa tratando de convencer a su amiga.

- esta bien - ha dicho Ino cruzando los brazos.

- bien vamos antes de que se arrepienta - les dijo Sakura a todos y entonces bajaron del coche.

Y entonces cuando ya estaban abajo empezaron a caminar por donde Ino y Sakura los guiaban.

Ninguno de ellos estaban hablando, ya que estaban muy cansados, y después de unos diez minutos todos llegaron a su vieja casa.

- Wow, viven ustedes hay solas? - le pregunto un chico llamado Lee.

- si, desde ya hace unos tres años - le contesto Sakura.

- vaya, es una casa enorme, aunque luce algo vieja - les menciono nuevamente.

- no me digas - le dijo sarcásticamente Ino.

- disculpala, es que como a esta hora se pone algo sarcástica - se disculpó la Haruno por su amiga.

- no hay problema

Entonces Ino se acercó a la puerta y saco sus llaves y abrió.

- bien ustedes, adentro - le dijo ella con un gran bostezo.

- gracias - le contestaron todos.

Y cuando vieron por dentro, se dieron cuenta de que era muy grande, no tenía muchos muebles pero estaba muy limpio.

- bien, se pueden dormir aquí abajo o se pueden ir arriba, pero no a las habitaciones, más que Temari, Hanabi, TenTen y Yukata - les dijo Ino subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿y por que ellas pueden ir a las habitaciones y nosotros no? - les pregunto Kiba.

- por que ellas se van a mudar aquí - le dijo Ino.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Ino y Sakura fueron a el cuarto de Ino, y cuando regresaron traían unas almohadas y dos cobijas.

- bien, ustedes pueden dormir en el sillón, en el piso, o donde quieran buenas noches - le dijo Ino cerrando la puerta de su habitación en un fuerte portazo.

- ¿no nos iban a enseñar los cuartos? - le pregunto Hanabi a Sakura.

- yo creo que mañana- dijo Sakura con un bostezo muy grande.- mientras pueden ir a dormir abajo, aquí o en mi cuarto - les ofreció ella.

- nos vamos abajo - le respondió TenTen.

- de acuerdo buenas noches - se despidió la pelirrosa mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

Y ya después de unos minutos todos estaban dormidos excepto Sasuke, y entonces le pareció ver a Ino en un balcón que estaba al final del pasillo, y entonces decidió ir.

- ¿no deberías estar dormida? - le pregunto el azabache al ver que si era la ojiazul.

- pregunto lo mismo - le contesto ella mirando hacia afuera.

- yo creí que te morías de sueño- le respondió.

- si, pero a pesar de eso no me podía dormir - le dijo la rubia finalmente viéndolo .

- ¿por qué? - le pregunto (cosa que no suele hacer, lo hizo por que ella era otro caso)

- no lo se, no e dormido lo que uno diría bien en años, sabes, mejor me voy intentar dormir, adiós, oh, y pelos necios, te recomiendo que también te vayas a dormir- se despidió Ino con voz algo cansada.

A lo que el sólo asintió , y también se fue a acostar.

(A la mañana siguiente como a las siete)

Cierta rubia se despertó y camino sigilosamente sin hacer ruido alguno hacia la recámara de su amiga, entonces abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama, y movió a Sakura de los hombros.

- ugh, Ino ¿qué pasa? - le pregunto su amiga, que se sorprendió levemente al verla vestida con unos shorts no tan largos, una playera negras con manga corta y sus típicas rejillas en los brazos.

- a practicar ¿no recuerdas? - le pregunto, y entonces Sakura se levantó.

- cierto, me cambio y voy para allá - le contesto ella y Ino asintió.

- te espero afuera - le respondió ella y salió del cuarto.

Minutos después Sakura salió ya vestida diferente y las dos pasaron sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, pero entonces Naruto se empezó a despertar y dio un gran bostezo y entonces se paró, pero no vio que Lee estaba en el piso, y por error se paró en el, lo que hizo que el se despertara (no soltó grito no nada por que no lo piso fuerte, y fue rápido) y entonces los dos vieron a las chicas en la escaleras, y entonces se pararon.

- ¿a dónde van? - le pregunto Naruto.

- a entrenar - le respondió simplemente Sakura.

- ¿las podemos acompañar? - le pregunto Lee.

Y entonces ellas dos se miraron de forma rara (como un poco extrañadas)

- si por que no - les respondió Sakura, y en ese momento recibió una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de la rubia.

- pero dos cosas, no tendremos compasión ni nada, tienen que aguantar todo nuestro entrenamiento, y nada de que un descanso - les dijo Ino con una voz ligeramente fuerte, a lo que los dos solamente asintieron.- Okay vamos - dijo ella cambiando su tono en un instante.

Pero cuando iban bajando, se despertó Sasuke, Kiba y otro chico llamado Shino.

- ¿a dónde van? - le pregunto Kiba rascándose los ojos.

- a entrenar con ellas - le dijo Lee con una cierta emoción.

- ¿de verdad? Podemos ir también? - le pregunto Kiba.

Y cuando Ino estaba a punto de decir que no Sakura les dice que estaría muy bien.

Entonces ahora los siete chicos bajaron hasta llegar abajo donde vieron a las cuatro amigas de Ino y Sakura sentadas en el sofá, pero se notaba que apenas se iban despertando, y entonces notaron que iban afuera.

- ¿van a salir? - le pregunto Hanabi a todos ellos.

- no vamos a entrenar, y si quieren venir de una vez - les ofreció Ino antes de que hicieran más preguntas, y entonces las cuatro chicas se pararon y se fueron con ellos.

Y ya afuera Ino y Sakura les estaban dando las instrucciones, y empezaron calentando, y después de un rato, finalmente llego lo que Ino y Sakura más esperaban, combate.

- bien ustedes, sigue combate - les dijo Ino con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

- no vamos a pelear con ustedes, son mujeres - le respondió Lee.

- cierto, entonces haremos simplemente combos, sin golpear a nadie - le contesto Sakura e Ino negó con la cabeza.

- no, les dijimos las reglas, y vamos, de todas maneras les llevamos una ventaja enorme a estos debiluchos - les dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

- bien, pero quien va con quien? - le pregunto Sakura a Ino, y las dos empezaron a pensar.

- que tal si ellos escoñen, por equipos, hombre y mujer - le ofreció la pelirrosada a su amiga que lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió.

- bien, escojan - les dijo Ino a los chicos moviendose ella Asia donde estaban sus amigas.

- okay, yo escojo a... Yukata - escogió Lee (todos ya se conocen, por la fiesta y todo eso) y entonces ella fue con el.

- de acuerdo, ahora Chōji ¿a quien escoges? - le pregunto amablemente Sakura.

- escojo a a tenten - dijo rápidamente.

y así sucesivamente, y los equipos eran, Naruto y Hanabi, Shino y Sakura, Temari y Kiba, Lee y Yukata, Chōji y Tenten.

- significa que me quedo con pelos necios, a bueno - dijo Ino de tono despreocupado yendo a su lado. - Okay, las reglas, primero, el combate va a ser por todo el bosque, es todos contra todos, sólo que no deben golpear a el de su equipo, y segundo y último, no matarse, es todo, y sólo tenemos cinco minutos para irnos a un lugar en específico y planear todo, y gana el único que no se haya desmayado o haya escupido sangre - les explico Ino.

y todos (excepto Sasuke, Sakura y Hanabi) hicieron cara de disgusto al escuchar lo último que dijo.

entonces todos los equipos salieron corriendo en un lugar en específico, y pasaron los cinco minutos, y entonces todos empezaron a salir para la "pelea".

cuando TenTen apenas iba saliendo de su escondite, o algo así, no pudo caminar más de veinte pasos por que sintió una mano en su hombro, y luego fue jalada hacia atrás, y entonces se encontró con Sasuke e Ino mirándola.

- yo tengo a esta - le dijo Ino a Sasuke, cosa que de todas maneras iba a ser así, ya que el no pensaba golpear a una mujer... De nuevo (a que me refiero con ese "de nuevo"se verá más adelante)

- haber Ino, enséñame lo que tie...- intento decir la castaña, pero una patada a la cara la callo.

y entonces ella en el piso, se limpió la nariz que tenía un poco de sangre, lo que hizo que se enojara un poco.

- me las pagaras - le grito ella lanzando se hacia Ino, lo que hizo que las dos cayeran al piso, pero Tenten sabía que debía hacer bien sus movimientos, ya que esa rubia podía ser muy peligrosa cuando se lo proponía.

entonces Ino se paró rápidamente al igual que Tenten.

y la primera en tirar un golpe fue la ojicafé, que apenas llego a tocarle la cara.

por otra parte, Ino no planeaba hacerle daño, bueno no mucho, ya que es su amiga, entonces en un momento rápido, la agarro por detrás y apretó una parte de su brazo que hizo que se desmayara, y entonces Sasuke la miro de forma extraña, tal vez pensando que haría algo más violento con ella.

- lo se, yo también quería darle más duro, pero no debo de hacerles daño a amigos - le dijo ella. - o algo así dijo Sakura - añadió ella con la mirada cabizbaja.

y entonces el Uchiha sólo asintió.

entonces los dos treparon rápidamente el árbol que estaba justo detrás de ellos, y los dos lo treparon hacia la copa, y se pusieron a ver, de que Shino, Lee, Yukata y Sakura estaban sentados en las escaleras que había atrás para entrar a la casa, o sea que ya habían sido derrotados.

pero de un momento a otro no se esperaron a cierta ojiperla.

- hola Ino - saludo Hanabi con voz siniestra, pero Ino volteó justamente cuando Hanabi se estaba preparando para patearla, y ella decidió hacer lo mismo, haciendo que ninguna de las dos se golpearan, esto podría ser largo, ya que las dos eran buenas peleando, entonces la rubia le dijo a Sasuke:

- vete Por los demás - le dijo rápidamente agachada por un golpe de parte de Hanabi.

entonces el sólo se fue, y antes de que alguna de las dos fuera a tirar otro golpe, se pararon, miraron a los lados, y al ver que no habia nadie cerca la castaña hablo:

- ¿quieres ir adentro? - le pregunto, y entonces Ino por sí acaso miro hacia arriba.

- claro - fue lo único que contesto mientras las dos caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás. - pero... Un momento, no ha acabado esto, que te parece si los terminamos rápido? - le pregunto Ino con una sonrisa malévola.

- me leíste el pensamiento - le contesto Hanabi.

y entonces las dos empezaron a subir rápidamente los árboles con brincos enormes.

después de un rato, sólo quedaban cuatro, Sasuke, Kiba, Hanabi e Ino.

- bien, yo voy por Kiba, le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

y brinco de árbol a árbol hasta que se encontró con el Inuzuka, y le susurro por detrás:

-rápido o lento? - le pregunto ella, y el solo suspiro.

finalmente el juego acabo, Ino y Hanabi quedaron iguales, por así decirlo, ya que decidieron acabar el juego de una vez.

entonces Kiba le ofreció a Hanabi si quería dar una vuelta por Konoha, y así sucesivamente se fueron casi todos, excepto Naruto y Sasuke que se quedaron en el bosque con Sakura e Ino, sentados sin hacer nada.

- ugh, ya me aburrí, quieren ir a la cascada? - les pregunto Ino.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke iban a a ir, pero entonces Sakura sólo se paró, y agarro la mano del Rubio y lo jalo hacia ella.

- espera, mejor nos quedamos aquí los dos - le susurro la pelirrosada.

- ¿pero por que? - le pregunto el Uzumaki.

- por que? Por qué, mira te lo diré si vienes conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa, y entonces el acepto.

- saben, mejor nosotros nos quedamos - les dijo de repente Sakura a ellos dos desde un poco más atrás.

-¿por qué te quedas? - le pregunto Ino.

- para serte sincera no quiero ir, y Naruto dijo que me quería acompañar - mintió su amiga, y entonces Ino sólo asintió un poco extrañada

- ¿estas segura? - le pregunto la ojiazul.

- muy segura, ustedes vayan - le contesto, y entonces Ino sólo asintió, y los dos se fueron, lo que hizo que Sakura sonriera.

- que raro, ella normalmente suele venir - le dijo la Yamanaka a Sasuke.

- bueno, no siempre va a ser igual Ino - le respondió el y ella sólo asintió.

entonces los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la cascada que había mencionado Ino hace unos momentos, y cuando llegaron vieron que de hacho era muy grande la cascada.

- ¿te quieres subir hasta la punta? - le pregunto la rubia y el asintió.

los dos empezaron a subir, con cuidado claro, ya que estaba todo húmedo, pero después de unos minutos los dos estaban a punto de llegar a la punta, donde los dos tenían que escalar unas rocas, y entonces Ino subió primero, pero antes empujaba ligeramente cada roca para ver si se podía colgar de ella, y entonces ella subió rápidamente y entonces espero a Sasuke desde arriba (lo cual no era mucho por que el ya casi llegaba con ella) pero entonces en la última roca, cuando ya iba a subir por completo, Ino noto que batallo al subir (pero sólo un poco)

- vaya, creo que cierta persona no es tan fuerte - le dijo la rubia agarrándole un brazo.

y entonces Sasuke frunció el ceño

- ¿a qué te refieres? - le pregunta sin saber de que hablaba con exactitud la rubia.

- te estaba viendo, batallaste para subir la última parte, creo que cierta persona ya no es tan fuerte como antes - le reto la ojiazul, sip, así es su amistad, cuando eran niños a los dos les encantaba sacar de quicio al otro.

- eso es lo que tu piensas Yamanaka - le respondió el Uchiha.

- ¿de verdad? - le pregunto Ino con el fin de molestarlo.- te aseguro que no podrías conmig...- y la rubia no pudo terminar por que Sasuke la había agarrado de la cintura y se la puso en el hombro.

- lo vez, te puedo levantar - le respondió con arrogancia.

- bien, ya sueltame, que estamos caminando por una orilla- le dijo tratando de bajarse de el.

- Mmm, no, te quedas por haber dudado - le respondió el mientras empezaba a caminar, si algo recordaba Sasuke perfectamente sobre Ino, era que odiaba que la cargaran, y más de ese modo, lo odiaba mucho.

- espérate - le dijo Ino, pero entonces el camino unos pasos más aún con ella.- sueltame - le dijo de nuevo.

A lo que el sólo soltó un "esta bien" y la dejo caer.

Cuando cayó al suelo casi se cae al agua, lo que hizo que mirará de forma enojada a Sasuke, y el sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

sin embargo cuando Ino se iba a parar, puso un pie en una roca que estaba exactamente en la orilla, pero la cosa es que la roca estaba húmeda.

lo que hizo que se resbalará y que cayera un poco abajo y que hiciera que sólo estuviera colgada de mano, y sabía que iba a caerse pronto por que estaba muy húmedo.

entonces vio que Sauke estaba mirando con una ligera sonrisa (por que sabía que no le pasaría nada malo) y entonces se le empezaron a deslizar un poco los dedos, y como ya sabía que se iba a caer, estiro rápidamente su brazo lo que hizo que alcanzará a agarrar el pie de Sasuke, y entonces lo jalo hacia ella, haciendo que el cayera con ella al agua.

y !SPLASH! Todos mojados

- oye ¿qué te pasa? - le dijo Sasuke con la voz un poco enojada mientras Ino movía su ahora mojado mechón a un lado.

Pero no recibió respuesta ya que Ino no dejaba de reírse.

- hay, pero que cara pusiste cuando te agarré el pie, fue genial - le dijo entre risas.

- no fue gracioso Yamanaka - le contesto sin ánimo alguno.

- te lo merecías por haberme dejado caer de esa forma - le dijo ella empezando a nadar hacia la orilla, y también Sasuke lo empezó a hacer.- no puedes negar que fue divertido - le volvió a decir ella, y el sólo dio una ligera sonrisa al recordar como se resbalo ella.

Finalmente salieron los dos del agua, y se fueron a la casa donde vive la Yamanaka.

- ¿estas enojado? - le pregunto Ino viendo que tenía la cara sería.

- ¿tu que crees?

- oh, genial estas bien, creí que te abrías enojado - le respondió y el sólo rodó los ojos.

Entonces lo que seguía del camino no hablaron entre ellos, y cuando llegaron a la casa, Naruto y Sakura estaban justamente en el pórtico de la casa, y vieron que los dos estaban completamente empapados.

- vaya, que les paso? - le pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

- no preguntes - le respondió Sasuke entrando a la casa después de Ino.

- no te enojes pelos necios - le dijo la ojiazul agarrando su pelo (el de Sasuke).- bueno me voy a cambiar, y tu te puedes ir a tu casa o lo que quieras- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras e iba a su habitación.

- ¿quieres que me vaya?- le pregunto.

- si tu quieres irte, no te voy a detener - le respondió ella entrando a su recámara y cerrando la puerta.

Y entonces Sasuke sólo se fue en el sofá donde había dormido esa noche, y ya después de unos minutos salió Ino con otra ropa.

- vaya y yo que creía que ya te habías ido - le dijo mientras se agarraba su pelo en una coleta.

- Bueno pues no lo hice - le contesto el.

- si me di cuenta - le respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? - le pregunto sentándose juntó a el.

- nada, sabes, de hecho, creo que ya me tengo que ir, por que ya son las cuatro, y debo de llegar antes de que anochezca - le contesto parándose.

- Okay, bye - se despidió Ino.

- ¿y tu que vas a hacer? - le pregunto mientras iba afuera. - mojar a otra persona - le dijo con una sonrisa de lado al ver como frunció Ino el ceño.

- bueno pues tal vez, sabes un amigo que tengo que se llama Sai va a venir por mi en un rato- le respondió ella, haciendo que la sonrisa del Uchiha desapareciera.

- Hn, entonces nos vemos luego - le dijo, y se fue afuera, donde después agarro a Naruto y los dos se fueron caminando hacia el coche del Uzumaki.

Cuando los dos se fueron Sakura entro y vio a Ino aún parada en el mismo lugar, y soltó un ligero suspiro (nada de esas cosas ñoñas y cursis, sólo un suspiro) y empezó a caminar, pero cuando vio que su amiga tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, se detuvo y la miro de forma rara.

- y ahora a ti que te pico? - le pregunto.

- oh Ino, yo conozco ese suspiró (es que Ino casi no suspiraba), te gusta Sasuke - le dijo aún con esa sonrisa.

- no, que te hace pensar eso - le dijo con voz natural.

- vamos Ino, yo te conozco, se que el te gusta, admitelo-

- que crees, no, te equivocas - le contesto yendo a la sala (que sólo tenía un sillón)

- vamos, que a mi no me engañas - le dijo. - y aparte que tiene, admitelo Yamanaka, el Uchiha te gusta - le repitió sentándose a su lado, pero sin dejar de verla ni un segundo.

- pues te equivocas Sakura, el es sólo un amigo - le respondió ella, minerals see paraba.

- vamos Ino, yo soy tu mejor amiga, me lo puedes decir, se que estas, enamorada - dijo Sakura al final con tono de burla.

- ¿y? Qué si es así, Okay, tal vez tienes razón, tal vez me gustaba desde que era pequeña ¿y? pero eso no significa que de repente el vaya a querer o algo así, además yo no soy suficiente - le dijo Volteando a ver a su amiga.

escucho que una voz masculina desde atrás que dijo su nombre, que sabía perfectamente quien era.

Y entonces ella se susurro para sí misma "Diablos" antes de voltear, y cuando volteó vio a cierto Uchiha mirándola.

- ejem ¿necesitas algo? - le pregunto con la esperanza de que no ubiera escuchado nada.

- si, se me olvidó la chaqueta, y la puerta estaba abierta, y te escuche hablar con Sakura - le dijo, lo que hizo abriera ligeramente la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

- oh bueno sobre eso... Me tengo que ir, adiós - se despidió y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

Y pasaron unos segundos y escucharon que la puerta se cerró.

- ¿necesitas algo más? - le pregunto Sakura.

- No, lo que dijo Ino ¿era verdad? - pregunto con una curiosidad muy grande.

- yo pienso que si, la verdad es que me emociona un poco - le contesto.- pero sabes, creo que deberías irte, por que yo voy a hablar con Ino, y te quedarías sólo y esas cosas- le dijo la Haruno y el sólo asintió, agarro su chaqueta y se fue.

mientras caminaba a el coche de Naruto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que escucho

* * *

Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, y pronto aparecerán Shikamaru y Sai


	7. Confesión por accidenté parte 2

Hola, aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo, no es tan largo, y no es exactamente mi mejor capitulo, pero es necesario para que en el siguiente este mejor, o si, tengo buenos planes Muajajajaja.

* * *

En el carro del Uzumaki cierto Uchiha no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que subió, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Naruto, ya que casi siempre era lo mismo, pero la diferencia esta vez era que tenia una cara como de preocupación y algo más (no se cómo explicarme en esto)

- vaya, Sasuke, parece que viste un fantasma - le dijo Naruto con voz de burla.

- que gracioso - le respondió Sasuke con tono sarcástico.

y eso fue lo único que se dijo en el coche.

mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura e Ino (y ahora las demás)

Sakura no podía dejar de pensar como se sentía su amiga, entonces decidió subir arriba a su habitación, donde entró sin tocar la puerta, lo que hizo que fuera recibida por un almohada en su cara.

- ¿qué quieres Haruno? - le pregunto molesta su amiga acostada en su cama.

y si debía estar enojada con ella, ya que no suele llamarla por su apellido, al menos que este enojada, como ahora.

- quería ver como estas - le dijo mientras entraba más.

- tu como crees? - le contesto la ojiazul.

- ¿estas enojada conmigo? - le pregunto Sakura sentándose en su cama.

- por supuesto que si - le dijo sentándose de un movimiento rápido.

- no hay razón, no es justo - le respondió ella frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

- ¿oh de veras? Mmm, tal vez si no hubieras dejado la puerta abierta y si no me hubieras preguntado eso - le contesto ella con enojo.

- pero de que te molestas? Ni que hubiera sido algo terrible - le dijo ella.

- para ti no, tu le agradas más a las personas, cuando estábamos con Orochimaru casi que todos eran tus amigo, incluso algunos te consentían, y yo no, yo sólo tenía a cinco personas, tu, Sasuke, Tayuya, Hanabi y a-a-a - intentó decir Ino a su otro amigo, pero no pudo, ya que se le había echó un nudo en la garganta por que se puso triste ante el recuerdo. - bueno el, y de enemigos y gente que me odiaba eran lo otros doscientos noventa y cinco, o algo, yo quiero a Sasuke, pero no quiero perder su amistad, prefiero tragarme el sentimiento a que ya no se quiera juntar conmigo ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que va a ser ahora hablar con el? muchísimas gracias Sakura - le respondió y puso su cara contra las almohadas.

- Ino, lo siento - se disculpó la pelirrosada poniéndole una mano en su hombro, pero Ino se la quito.

- por favor veté - le pidió la rubia sin mirarla.

a lo que Sakura prefirió acceder en lugar de decir algo más, por que sabría que entonces se metería en un lío.

(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)

Después de que Sakura fue del cuarto de Ino, ella no salió hasta la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, de hecho Hanabi estuvo preguntando mucho si estaba bien.

- hola Ino - la saludo la ojiperla sentada en la mesa.

- Hola Hanabi - la saludo de vuelta y se sentó a comer, y en todo el almuerzo, ni una sola palabra a Sakura.

claro, todas se habían tenido que despertar muy temprano para irse.

Después de cuatro largas horas de caminata, más otra media hora para llegar a la escuela,todas llegaron en exacto momento, y de hecho Ino vio cuando Naruto y Sasuke iban llegando, pero desvió la mirada al ver que se estaban bajando.

Al entrar a clases la Yamanaka le tocaba matemáticas con el Uchiha, y apesar de que se lo encontró en el camino, ni una palabra.

después de la clase la ojiazul iba hacia su casillero.

- hola Ino - le saludo Sasuke desde atrás, lo que hizo que ella se sorprendiera un poco.

- ah, hola - le contesto ella tratando de evitar su mirada. - sabes, yo me tengo que ir, me iba a ver con Sakura ahora, adiós - se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo.

(A LA HORA DE DESCANSO (por así decirlo)

Sasuke entro a la cafetería de la escuela, y hay vio a Ino sentada en una mesa que estaba afuera, que se nota por que tenía una gran ventana la cafetería.

entonces el salió y se fue a sentar junto a ella, donde estaba también Hanabi y Naruto.

- hola Sasuke - lo saludo Naruto, a lo que el sólo se sentó.

y sintió como Ino se hizo un poco al lado cuando se sentó.

no lo hacía por que oliera feo o algo así, no, si no por que se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado ayer.

- oye Ino, el jueves vas a ir al club (era viernes) ¿verdad? - le pregunto Naruto.

(si el club del primer capítulo) le pregunto el Uzumaki por que estaban hablando de música y esas cosas, lo que hizo que saliera al tema de que Ino y Sakura aveces tocaban en ese lugar.

- si ¿quieren venir? - le contesto ella, y a su pregunta todos dijeron que si. - bien, este, voy a tirar esto - les menciono mientras se paraba.

Camino hacia donde estaba el basurero, que estaba un poco apartado de donde estaba la mesa y tiro lo que tenía que tirar.

Y Entonces Ino de repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, y de repente sintió que la levantaron, lo que hizo que se enojara, por que Ino odia que la carguen.

lo que hizo que Naruto, Sasuke y Hanabi se pararan, pero no tuvieron que ir, por que Ino sin pensarlo en un momento le soltó un fuerte codazo a la cara de la persona que estaba detrás (que no sabía quien era)

- OUCH! Desde cuando nos llevamos así preciosa - le dijo un amigo de ella por detrás.

- o por... Lo lamento mucho Sai - se disculpo Ino, y entonces le puso la mano en la nariz (que le estaba sangrando) lo que hizo que hizo que los antes mencionados abrieran la boca en sorpresa al ver como se estaba disculpando

- o rayos, esta rota, oh, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar - le dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, que perturbo ligeramente a Sai, ya que en el tiempo que se conocen, sabía que esa sonrisa no era nada, nada, nada buena.

- ¿que planeas hacer? - le pregunto con cuidado.

- esto - le respondió, y entonces le agarro la nariz y se la movió de cierto modo que hizo que dejará de sangrar, pero a pesar de que no grito, le dolió, y mucho.

- ¿mejor? - le pregunto con preocupación.

entonces Sai la miro y asintió, lo que hizo que la Yamanaka le diera una brillante sonrisa, entonces le agarro la mano y le hizo que caminata hacia donde ella iba.

- chicos, el es mi amigo Sai - presento la ojiazul.

Cuando Sasuke escucho el nombre se acordó Que lo había mencionado ayer justamente.

- bien, ahora que ya llego, nos vamos - les dijo Ino.

- espera, pero aún hay clases ¿te vas a escapar? - le pregunto Sasuke.

- si, sobre eso, pedí salir hoy más temprano, y como saben que era eso o me escapaba, prefirieron que saliera antes, por que dicen que ya no me quieren ver más en dirección - le explico Ino.

Si algo sabía Ino era una cosa, no quería que se alejaran por el sentimiento que tenía, pero tampoco ella quería alejarlo siendo distante con el, aunque tampoco creía que iba a ser como antes (o sea de que la cargara por dudar de el, y de que ella lo empujaba al agua, apodos, golpes por parte de la rubia, mensajes de amor/odio, Etc. Etc.)

entonces ella sólo se despidió con la mano y se fue con su amigo.

Y entonces los demás siguieron con su comida, excepto Sasuke, que aunque tratare de evitarlo sentía, bueno... Celos.

acabo la comida, las clases y a la casa, y si, usualmente se iba con el Uzumaki, por que? Por qué lo castigaron, nada de conducir por un mes, y si eso paso, fue por un problema de clasificaciones, pero nada más.

- Sakura ¿Quieres que te llevemos? - le pregunto Naruto a la pelirrosada.

- no, muchas gracias, te imaginas, no quiero que llegues a casa tan tarde, no - le respondió ella.

- no hay problema, mamá ya sabe que te llevo a tu casa y lo que me tardo - le contesto el.

- oh en ese caso vámonos - le dijo siN Dudarlo un momento, por que claro, quien quería caminar cuatro horas hacia su casa.

- ¿e Ino? - le pregunto Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el aparcamiento.

Entonces Sakura sonrió con malicia mientras no la veía, si, tenía un plan perfecto.

- oh, sobre ella no te preocupes, normalmente Sai la trae de vuelta a la casa, sólo espero que no se vayan a tardar tanto como la otra vez - le dijo de una forma tan natural que no sospecharon ni un poco de lo que esa pelirrosada planeaba.

metiendose ya al coche Naruto pregunto:

- ¿lo conocen desde mucho tiempo?

- si, como desde hace casi cuatro años - le contesto ella.

- me imagino que deben ser buenos amigos

- bueno algo así, el y yo no hablamos mucho, el casi sólo habla con su "preciosa" - dijo poniendo los dedos entre comillas.

- ¿preciosa? Y eso por que - le pregunto de nuevo Naruto con una sonrisa al escuchar el apodo.

- no se muy bien, un día le dijo así, y como vio que se sonrojó entonces le empezó a llamar así - le contesto, mientras cierto Uchiha sólo escuchaba, claro, lo que tenía planeado para poner celoso, por así decirlo, a Sasuke era cierto, pero ella quería traerlo el tema.

- ¿el estaba con ustedes cuando Ino se peleó con Karin? Y había otro chico ¿No? -

- oh si,Shikamaru, el es otro amigo de Ino, para serte sincera es que yo no me junto mucho Con ellos, yo más bien me juntó más con Lee (si ya se conocían antes) Sari, Matsuri, y unos niños que se llaman Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, bueno con ellos aveces, a Ino no le gusta estar mucho con algunos de mis amigos - le contesto, y como dije antes, lo que dijo era verdad.

- o, yo conozco a Konahamaru - le dijo con una sonrisa grande al recordar lo que habia hecho con El Niño (si, travesuras)

Después de eso Naruto y Sakura empezaron hablar de otras cosas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su casa, y Sasuke, no se veía exactamente feliz por la conversación anterior.

- muchas gracias por haberme traído - le agradeció la Haruno y cuando iba a entrar ella a su casa, vio a Ino y Sai caminando hacia la casa, y desde donde estaban se podían escuchar las risas de la rubia.

y entonces los dos jóvenes estaban enfrente se la casa.

entonces Ino sólo los saludo con la mano.

- por la sonrisa que veo te divertiste ¿verdad? - le pregunto Sakura a su amiga ¿queria poner celoso a Sasuke?... Si.

- si no estuvo mal - le dijo con voz neutral. - y lo mejor fue que Sai me enseño un atajo para llegar más rápido aquí - agrego y se metió a la casa sin decir más.

A lo que Sai sólo se despidió y se fue.

- bien, este, Sakura te quería preguntar si ¿tu e Ino quisieran venir mañana a las 2:00 a comer a mi casa - le invito Naruto.

- claro, sería genial, sólo le voy a preguntar a Ino si puede, no se sí tenga planes con Shikamaru o Sai, pero gracias - le respondió Sakura.

y cuando ya se iban a ir rápidamente Sakura se les puso enfrente.

- Sasuke ¿podría hablar algo contigo? Será rápido - le pidió, y el sólo asintió, y lo alejo un poco de Naruto.

- ¿estas bien? Qué te veías un poco enojado cuando les contaba de la amistad de Ino y Sai - le pregunto la pelirrosada, y si, seguía picándole la cresta.

- si Sakura estoy bien, adiós - se despidió, pero antes de que se fuera le agarro por la muñeca.

- ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - le pidió, y el sólo contesto con un simple "si"

- te quería pedir que por favor, por favor, no te vayas a querer, como, tu sabes, como distanciar de Ino, ella piensa que como escuchaste... Eso, ya no vas a querer estar con ella, y si no quieres estar más con ella por lo menos se suave con ella, de verdad te lo pido - le rogó Sakura, si claro tenía sus planes, bien no podían funcionar, y ella sólo quiere estar segura de que no le hará daño a su mejor amiga.

- la verdad, no hay ni una razón para alejarme de ella - le contesto el Uchiha.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- a nada, sólo, que, bueno, tal vez, me...… - le dijo bajando de voz al último.

- espera, que dijiste, lo podrías decir más alto - si escucho lo que dijo, claro, pero quería que lo dijera otra vez.

- que... Tal vez, sólo, hay nada, adiós - se despidió y se fue, dejando a una sonriente Sakura detrás.

mientras el empezó a caminar hacia Naruto para irse.

- ¿qué necesitaba Sakura? - le pregunto Naruto.

- nada - le respondió el simplemente el y los dos se fueron, y si, el Uzumaki no le dejará de hacer preguntas por todo el camino.

mientras tanto en las casa de las chicas, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Sasuke "tal vez me gusta"


	8. Sorpresa!

Hola, quise sacar otro capítulo rápido por que la verdad se que el otro fue muy malo, y de verdad lo siento, y también, lo sé, horrible título del capítulo, pero no tuve otra idea mejor, pero bueno, aquí está el fic

* * *

Y si! al fin era sábado, y ese día las dos tenían la comida con la familia del Uzumaki, claro que no estaban exactamente preparadas ya que apenas eran las las diez, y ellas apenas iban almorzando, con tan sólo decirles de que seguían con su ropa de dormir, o sea, en el caso de Sakura una playera de manga corta roja con unos shorts, y descalza, y por parte de Ino, un short igual de corto que el de Sakura, también estaba descalza y aparte traía una playera azul fuerte, que de hecho era de hombre, que le llegaba justamente hasta donde terminaba el short (que no era exactamente largo), dejando ver sus largas piernas, y en este caso no traía sus rejillas en los brazos.

después de servirse un cereal fue por una cosas más y luego le comento a Sakura:

- rayos, no puedo creer que todas se hayan decidido mudar a Konoha en lugar de estar en un bosque, donde esta llenó de flores y todo - le dijo Ino de repente mientras se sentaban a lado de ella (estaban hablando de sus amigas)

- lo se, de todas maneras, las dos sabíamos que iba a ser temporal, ya tenían el dinero y aparte, creo que no les pareció la idea de tener que gastar ocho horas de su día para ir y regresar a casa más media hora más para ir al centro - le contesto la Haruno tomando un sorbo de su café.

- bueno tienes un punto - le dijo y las dos siguieron con su comida, no llevaban ni la mitad cuando escucharon que alguien toco a la puerta.

- vas tu - le dijo rápidamente la pelirrosada antes de que ella se lo dijera.

entonces la rubia sólo soltó un bufido y fue a abrir la puerta, no se molesto en ver quien era, ya que creyó que podría ser Hanabi, Temari, Yukata, cualquiera de ellas, pero no, cuando abrió vio a nada más y nada menos que a Naruto y Sasuke.

y claro, no pudieron evitar ver a la Yamanaka detalladamente.

- que diablos ¿que hacen aquí? - le pregunto Ino, y entonces vieron que Sakura se acercó a la puerta.

- ni un hola - les dijo Naruto.

- Hola ¿qué hacen aquí? - les pregunto de nuevo.

- bueno, acaso no recuerdas que hoy las íbamos a recoger para ir a mi casa - les comento Naruto.

- no puede ser, dijiste que a las dos - le dijo Sakura.

- si, a las dos exactamente en mi casa, son dos horas de camino, no que las recogía a las dos - les explico el Rubio.

- pero son las diez veinte - le contesto Ino.

- si pero vamos a la casa de Naruto, que serían como veinte minutos más llegando a Konoha - les dijo Sasuke, y la verdad es que bajo un poco la mirada, viendo a las piernas de Ino, nunca se apreciaban a todo su esplendor ya que usualmente siempre traía, o medias normales, mayones negros con la parte de las rodillas roto, o otro estilo de media como de rejilla, si jamás se veían como ahora.

- ojos arriba Uchiha - le dijo la ojiazu de broma. - en ese caso nos vamos a cambiar - agrego rápidamente y se subió a su cuarto.

- ¿si quieren pueden pasar a la sala - les ofreció la pelirrosada, y ellos sólo asintieron y se metieron a la casa. - bueno, me voy a cambiar igualmente, no me tardo - les dijo y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

mientras arriba en los cuartos.

Ino ya había acabado de cambiarse, traía una playera verde militar, unos mayones como los que había mencionado antes, abajo de una minifalda de mezclilla, unos converse y ahora si traía sus rejillas, y el mismo peinado de siempre.

- ya estas lista Sakura? - le pregunto ya que su amiga estaba tardando tanto, entonces se dirigió a su cuarto y toco la puerta, y al decir que podía pasar, entro y vio que su amiga seguía con su ropa de dormir.

- ¿pero qué? Sakura - le "regaño" Ino.

- lo siento Ino, es sólo que no se que ponerme - le dijo con tono culpable.

- Mmm, no se, que tal ropa - le contesto.

- ya lo se Ino, me refiero a ropa menos corta - le explico la Haruno.

E Ino capto el mensaje, estaba nerviosa de como reaccionarían los papás de Naruto.

- si creo lo que creo que es, al diablo con lo que piensen, tu sólo vístete y rápido - le pidió la rubia y salió del cuarto.

entonces bajo las escaleras y les aviso a los chicos:

- Sakura tal vez tarde un poco ¿quieren ir a caminar? - les pregunto, y Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero Sasuke se paró, el quería hablar con ella, desde la escuela, pero ella lo evitaba casi a toda costa, y decidió que ahora era el momento perfecto

- yo voy - le dijo Sasuke, y para prevenir de que no se arrepintiera, le agarro la mano y la saco de la casa.

y entonces los dos empezaron a caminar en silencio, demasiado incómodo, para los dos, no sólo para Ino, ya que ella tampoco estaba hablando.

- Ino, quería hablar de algo - le dijo, y la Yamanaka sólo lo miro.

- ¿y de que quieres hablarme? - le pregunto.

- de lo que dijiste el otro día - le contesto el Azabache, lo que hizo que Ino se parara.

- oh, sobre eso - le dijo con voz un poco temblorosa.

- mira, Sakura me contó, de que estas nerviosa de que yo quiera dejar de estar contigo por lo del otro día - le explico Sasuke.

- Ahh, voy a matarla - susurro ella, pero el la escucho.

- no tienes por que, mira, lo que quería decirte era que... Que - intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Ino en su boca.

- no lo digas, de verdad lo siento, lo se lo arruine todo - le dijo con una voz de lo más nerviosa.

entonces Sasuke le quitó la mano de la boca.

- ¿me podrías dejar explicar? - le pregunto pero Ino estaba tan nerviosa que decidió negar con la cabeza, e intentó decir algo, pero siempre era interrumpida por la chica, y en un momento se harto y lo dijo:

- me gustas Ino, de eso quería hablar contigo - le dijo rápidamente antes de que lo interrumpiera, y entonces Ino sólo lo miro de forma anonadado y se dejo de mover.

- estas jugando conmigo? - le pregunto con voz más sería.

- Ino, no soy bueno en esto, y tu lo estas complicando más - le respondió.

- lo siento, pero es que todo esto de los sentimientos y esas cosas me pone muy nerviosa. Jamás me había sentido asi con nadie - le respondió ella.- vaya, y lo peor es que ahora sueño como una ñoña - se dijo a sí misma, pero de nuevo, Sasuke la escucho, y no pudo evitar que le saliera una leve, una extremadamente leve sonrisa.

- no voy a hacer esto más largo ¿Okay? ¿Quieres ser mi novia - le pregunto el rápidamente y ella lo miro sorprendida, y sin más Ino corrió un poco asi donde estaba, por que se había alejado un poco, y lo abrazo, levantándolo un poco del suelo y cuando lo bajó lo miro.

- yo digo... Que si - le dijo

y entonces así como así el la acerca un poco más, y la besa, entonces la Yamanaka respondió a eso poniéndole las manos en el cuello, claro, Ino estaba un poco sorprendida, pero no tanto, y respondió al beso, después de unos segundos se separaron, el beso fue corto, pero transmitió el sentimiento (Lo siento mucho, soy la peor en el mundo escribiendo una declaración y el beso UGH! Lo siento)

- no quiero arruinar esto pero, a penas nos volvimos a ver así casi un mes ¿no es como rápido? - le pregunto ella.

- nos conocimos por casi tres años cuando teníamos diez años - le contesto el.

- Mmm, tiempo suficiente - le respondió ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se zafo de su agarre en la cintura.

entonces los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de nuevo para ver si Sakura ya estaba lista, digo, por que ya había pasado un tiempo.

y siendo ellos fueron caminando, sin agarrarse las manos ni nada, por que a los dos se les hacia un cursi cliché de películas.

cuando llegaron vieron que Sakura y Naruto apenas saliendo.

- hola, apenas íbamos a ir a buscarlos - les dijo Sakura cuando los vio.

- bueno ya no es necesario - le contesto Ino.

- bien ¿nos vamos? - les pregunto Naruto y ellas asintieron.

mientras iban caminando nadie dijo nada hasta llegar aún coche, pero este era diferente.

- si se preguntan por que es el coche diferente es por que el de Sasuke, le quitaron ya su castigo - les dijo Naruto.

- ¿castigo? - le contesto Sakura sin saber a que se referia.

- si sacó una pésima calificación en un examen de historia - les comento el Uzumaki.

entonces se subieron al coche para irse a la casa de Naruto

* * *

Y aquí está el otro cap. Si quería como recompensar que el otro no fue exactamente el mejor, y este ya se que es más corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, y pronto saldrá el siguiente capítulo :)

P. D.

les quería preguntar ¿que les gustaría que les pusiera en el Fic?


End file.
